Prisoner of Love
by Minami-to-yuri no hana
Summary: 'Love affair? Ya, hubungan ini terlarang, dan Sakura ingin menyudahinya. Tapi pria beristri itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lalu bagaimana keluarganya' Maaf summarynya jelek, tapi semoga ceritanya engga. Mind to R&R? LEMON, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Halo readers!

Saya membuat cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu Jepang, dan saya merasa lagu ini pas banget sama pairing Sasuke x Sakura. :)

Maka dari ituuu…saya ambil judul ini sesuai dengan judul lagunya. :D

Sebenarnya fanfic ini kurang lebih merupakan terjemahan dari salah satu English fanfic yang saya buat, hehe. Cuma kalo yang itu, terinspirasi dari lagu barat. :D Tapi saya curiga jangan-jangan malah Indonesian fanfic-nya yang beres duluan. -_- Yah,tapi ga tau juga sih, hohohoho. :3

Oke, sebelum dimulai, saya beri info dulu kalo alur cerita ini maju-mundur, cerita ini AU, dan akan mengandung hal-hal berbau 'lemon', makanya ratingnya M. Yang belum cukup umur tolong jangan baca ya, demi kebaikan kita semua, hehe. :))

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi, selamat membaca! ^_^

**A/N : Kalo kalian mau liat baju kerja Sakura di chapter ini, bisa diliat di link profile saya. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner of Love<strong>

~ Chapter 1 : My Sinful Secret ~

...

...

...

'_heiki na kao de uso wo tsuite __  
><em>_waratte iyake ga sashite __  
><em>_rakubakari shiyouto shiteita__'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : Naruto beserta karakter-karakternya bukan milik saya, full punya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma punya plot cerita dan OC yang beberapa akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya. :D

* * *

><p>Usia Karakter Utama :<p>

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Akiyama/Uchiha : 26

Note :

- _italic__/cetak miring_ : bahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia, atau suara/percakapan di masa lalu, atau lirik lagu

- ' '/tanda petik satu : inner si karakter berbicara atau karakter berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri (dalam hati), atau yang lainnya

**WARNING** : _Slight 'lime'_ atau _fluff stuff_

* * *

><p>[Prolog; Sakura POV]<p>

Aku tahu, 'hal' yang aku lakukan ini…adalah SALAH BESAR, dari sudut pandang manapun juga. Tetapi apa daya, cinta yang selama ini aku simpan hanya untuknya tidak pernah pudar, meskipun telah diombang-ambing oleh banyak cobaan. Masalah selalu datang silih berganti, seolah dunia ini menguji ketulusan cintaku padanya. Semua rasa bisa bercampur aduk menjadi satu bila berbicara tentang dia. Ada rasa takut, senang, bahagia, gugup, sedih, sakit, gemas, terkejut, aman, nyaman, tentram, bahkan terkadang aku merasa gila sendiri akan semua ini. Terkadang, ketika aku tengah sadar diri, aku ingin sekali rasanya mengakhiri 'permainan' kotor ini, karena aku tau ini tidak baik untuk kita berdua. Sama halnya dengan dia. Ketika dia sedang sadar, secara tiba-tiba dia akan mengacuhkanku, seolah aku tak ada, dan pergi kembali ke keluarganya untuk menghabiskan sisanya waktunya. Ya, memang itu yang seharusnya dia lakukan…

Tetapi ketika aku sedang tenggelam dengan perasaanku sendiri, keinginanku untuk mengakhiri 'hubungan' ini akan segera hilang seperti debu ditiup angin, tanpa jejak sedikit pun. Belum lagi bila ditambah dengan sikapnya yang setuju dan malah seakan memohon untuk tidak mengakhirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi aku membuka tanganku lebar-lebar untuknya agar ia mau kembali ke dekapanku lagi..dan kalian tau apa? Yang lebih buruknya, tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali dan membalas pelukanku dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau ia pun seperti itu? Menjauh darinya?

Sungguh, aku sudah mencobanya ribuan kali. Tetapi ia selalu saja mencoba mencariku dan membawaku kembali bersamanya, baik itu secara paksa maupun tidak. Entah karena ia dikelilingi keberuntungan ataukah memang takdir, ia SELALU saja berhasil menemukanku.

Jujur saja, selama ini aku merasa AMAT SANGAT kotor bila aku sedang bertemu dengan istrinya, terutama anak lelaki semata wayangnya. Mereka selalu bersikap baik dan ramah kepadaku. Sasuke bilang, anaknya sangat menyukaiku dan menganggapku sebagai idolanya.

Kenapa…? Kenapa mereka berdua masih bisa tersenyum manis, tulus dan ikhlas seperti itu? Sementara selama ini, aku memiliki hubungan 'gelap' dengan dia.

Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka tahu? Aku telah mengkhianati kebaikan hati mereka berdua, membuatku semakin merasa terpuruk, hina, bahkan tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini lagi.

Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku, Sakura Haruno, memang SANGAT mencintai Sasuke Uchiha dan aku tahu apa yang kita lakukan adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Ia juga menyadari hal ini dengan sangat jelas, tetapi tidak menghentikan tindakan yang…tampak penuh 'perasaan' itu terhadapku, yang membuatku selalu berpikir lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan dirimu sendiri? Kenapa aku pun tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri?

Aku selalu berdoa, berharap…semoga suatu hari nanti, _Kami-sama_ akan menunjukkan jalan keluarnya…sehingga kita berdua dapat hidup bahagia tanpa kebohongan dan rahasia lagi…

* * *

><p>[General POV; Siang Hari]<p>

"Mmphn...Sasuke-kun...ki-kita...tidak-k bisa..."

Pria itu mencium dan menjilati leher wanita di hadapannya dengan penuh nafsu, meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah dan saliva dari lidah yang masih bermain disana. Salah satu tangan yang agak besar layaknya seorang pria berada dipunggung wanita itu, sedangkan yang lain memegang kepalanya. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu memejamkan mata dengan erat, mencengkram pundak kokoh lawan mainnya, sebagai penopang agar ia tidak jatuh. Badan mungil yang dihimpitkan ke dinding bercat putih oleh pria bernama Sasuke itu sudah hampir kehilangan tenaga, tak berdaya karena sangat menikmati perlakuan yang tengah dirasakan.

Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit titik sensitif yang menghasilkan lenguhan kaget nan pelan. Tidak puas hanya dengan sebuah lenguhan, lelaki berambut hitam itu memperkuat gigitan tadi. Ia turunkan tangan dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Sakura, memijat-mijat daerah tersebut dengan mesra.

"Nnn...aah...S-Sasuke-kun..." Ia menyeringai karena berhasil mendapatkan desahan yang sejak tadi dia tunggu-tunggu.

'Tidak cukup keras', pikir Sasuke. Tangannya berpindah lagi dari kepala ke bagian tubuh Sakura yang lain, yaitu payudaranya. Diremasnya kedua gunung kenyal itu dengan keras, berharap wanitanya mendesah lebih keras lagi. Lagi-lagi, dia berhasil, dan merayakannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura merasakan sunggingan bangga itu dilehernya. Uchiha memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Diulangi lagi perlakuannya tadi, yang kini membuat mereka berdua mendesah nikmat akan sensasi yang mereka rasakan. Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya, menatap mata emerald dengan sepasang onyx miliknya. Ia menaruh bibirnya di ujung mulut sang gadis, menciumnya dengan pelan.

"Sakura…" Ia berbisik dengan seksi sambil mencium tepi bibir merah muda itu, membuat Sakura semakin melayang dibuatnya.

Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat itu juga, berharap momen ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Tiba-tiba tanpa kemauannya, gadis itu membuka mata perlahan-lahan, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya dan menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

'Ini salah, ingat Sakura, ini SALAH BESAR. Aku harus menghentikannya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa akan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih panas dari ini." ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar namun sempurna itu pelan-pelan. Kini berbalik, ia yang menatap mata onyx yang terasa semakin gelap karena dilanda nafsu itu. Sasuke kemudian menatap balik mata hijaunya yang begitu cantik. Tersirat kebingungan yang mendadak di mata pria ini.

"Ada apa, _tenshi_?" Sasuke berbisik lagi sambil menghujani pipi porselainnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

Badan Sakura bergetar senang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, terutama ketika ia memanggilnya '_tenshi_'. Digelengkan pelan kepala dengan rambut _bubble-gum_nya itu.

"Sasuke-kun…kau tahu kan, kita harus berhenti sekarang. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, kita kan sedang di~"

"Aku tidak peduli." Balasnya _to-the-point_ lalu mendorong bibirnya dengan kuat ke bibir Sakura dalam gerakan sangat cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang milik sang gadis dan ditempelkan di samping pinggangnya, rok hitam Sakura segera terangkat tinggi melebihi pahanya. Sakura mendesah di dalam ciuman mereka dan secara tak sadar melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, menggenggam rambut _raven_ di tengkuk tersebut. Bibir bawah Sakura dihisap kuat, seakan ia meminta untuk membukanya. Tanpa ragu Sakura membuka mulut, ia pun segera memasukkan lidahnya, tidak sabar untuk merasakan lagi bagian dalam mulutnya. Pergulatan lidah terus terjadi, desahan demi desahan keluar sebagai pertanda rasa nikmat, satu sama lain berusaha saling mendominasi, yang berujung dengan kemenangan sang pria.

Akhirnya ia mendesah dan menggeram, semakin tidak sabar untuk menjelajahi tubuh elok itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah merasakan betapa hangat dan basahnya bagian terlarang milik Sakura, akibat dari gesekan celana dalamnya dengan milik Sasuke yang masih tertutupi kain, sudah mulai membesar karena terangsang, dan hanya mempersempit celana kerjanya yang sudah pas itu. Ketika jari-jari tangannya masuk ke dalam rok dan menyingkapkan _underwear _Sakura yang telah basah itu tiba-tiba…

TOK-TOK-TOK!

Mereka terpaku seketika.

"Haruno-san? Ini Hikari." Sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari balik pintu kayu mahogani.

"Ah, _h-hai_, Hikari-san! Emm…tunggu sebentar ya!"

"_Hai_, Haruno-san."

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menggeretu pelan, merasa kesenangannya diganggu, dan hal ini membuat ia tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanakkannya. Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Sakura, lalu mereka merapihkan baju dan rambut masing-masing. Sebelum Sakura membuka pintu, Sasuke telah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah _maroon_.

"Hikari-san! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, panggil aku Sakura saja, jangan Haruno-san."

"A-ah, iya, Haru~ maksudku, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama memanggil anda untuk datang ke ruangannya. Oh, selamat siang, Uchiha-san. Maaf saya tidak tahu kalau anda ada disini." Gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna biru langit dan bersegaram suster itu sedikit membungkuk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tetap duduk mengangguk sopan padanya.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Hikari-san." Sakura tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"_Hai_! Sama-sama, Sakura-san. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Hikari membungkuk lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja itu. Sakura menutup pintu dan bersandar disana. Ia menghela nafas sambil memegang dadanya.

"Hampir saja. Tuhan…" Ia pijat-pijat dahinya dengan pelan, berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa sadar.

Sasuke pun ikut menghela nafas, merasa cukup tegang akan situasi dadakan tadi. "Ya, aku tahu. Seandainya yang datang tadi Tsunade, pasti…"

"PASTI KITA AKAN MATI! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, terlalu berbahaya untuk melakukan 'itu' di ruang kerjaku! Aku juga sudah berusaha menghentikanmu, tahu." Sakura meninggikan suaranya sedikit, setengah berbisik, takut jika seseorang akan mendengar mereka.

"Tch. Aku tidak mendengar ada yang mengeluh disini.." ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah karena malu, paham akan apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke, dan ia pun menundukkan wajah itu, mencoba menyembunyikannya. "A-aku…setidaknya a-aku mencoba me-menghentikanmu…" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, bangga telah membuat gadis ini tersipu malu. Ya, hanya dia. Hanya dia yang bisa dan boleh membuatnya begini. Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan menghampirinya. Diangkatnya dagu kecil itu, membuat mereka saling bertatapan kembali. Matanya menunjukkan keheranan dan penuh tanda tanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Sakura. Bukan ciuman panas, ataupun terburu-buru, atau yang penuh dengan nafsu. Ciuman murni, pelan tapi pasti dan penuh kelembutan yang membuat Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati setiap detiknya.

Ini…ini adalah alasan mengapa disisi lain ia membencinya. Ia benci ketika Sasuke menunjukkan kelembutannya yang penuh dengan perasaan cin~ tidak, dia sendiri masih meragukan apa hal ini bisa disebut seperti itu. Namun ia pun tidak memungkiri, bahwa ia menyukai sisi lembut Sasuke ini. Berapa kali pun pemikiran tentang apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah terlintas dipikirannya, tetap saja ia akan selalu menyukai…momen ini…

Saat Sasuke melepas kecupannya dan kembali menatapnya, ia berkata, "Kau sebaiknya pergi…" Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sakura, dahi mereka pun bertemu. Dirangkulnya pinggang ramping Sakura. Mereka berdiri, diam sejenak dengan posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk sementara.

"Aa…aku tahu. Aku hanya…tidak ingin…" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan berbisik, menutup kelopak matanya. Sakura tersenyum miris sambil menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, merasa sedih mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Hey...ayolah, Sasuke-kun, kau harus. Jangan buat Kousuke menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kau seharusnya menjemput dia di _playgroup_nya kan? Ini sudah mulai sore, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengelus pipi itu perlahan dengan ibu jari.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Setelah membuka mata, dikecupnya kening Sakura dengan lembut, menandakan bahwa ia akan segera pergi. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman, sudah mengerti akan hal itu dengan mudah. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sesaat setelah ia pergi, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya, dan jatuh membahasi lantai putih pijakan Sakura. Ia tersenyum pahit lagi…

'Bagaimana caranya aku menghentikan ini? Aku sangat kotor…'

Wanita berambut pendek dengan warna merah muda itu kini memegang wajah dengan telapak tangan kanan dan yang kiri memegang dadanya. Tanpa sadar mencengkram kemeja merah dibalik jas dokternya, berusaha menahan isak tangis dan rasa sesak di dada…

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV; Sore Hari]<p>

Akhirnya, pekerjaanku tuntas untuk hari ini. Tsunade-sama memberikanku dokumen-dokumen lagi untuk diselesaikan. Sebagai anak didiknya, dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Buktinya, ia memberikanku ruangan kerja khusus untuk sendiri. Padahal aku masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai _trainee_ disini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan program sarjana kedokteranku dan kini berada dibawah bimbingannya untuk bekerja di Konoha Hospital Center ini. Aku sedang berjalan menuju gerbang rumah sakit ketika terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Sakura Ba-chaaannn!"

Kuhentikan langkahku dan tersenyum kearah gerbang. Disana berdiri seorang pria seusiaku menggandeng tangan seorang anak laki-laki, yang memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang kecil dan imut. Kousuke Uchiha, melambaikan tangan dan disebelahnya, Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri dengan senyum menyeringai yang khas. Aku masih tetap tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kousuke-kun! Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Aku membungkuk setinggi kepalanya dan mengusap-usap acak rambut coklat mudanya itu. Lelaki kecil ini tertawa dan wajahnya memerah seketika. Entah mengapa responnya selalu seperti ini ketika aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Menyenangkan! Sepelti biasa! Aku tidak sabar untuk datang kesyini, tepat dicaat Sakura Ba-chan harr~lus pulang…hee." Kata-kata terakhir diucapkannya sambil berbisik. Cara bicaranya yang lucu ini, menunjukkan bahwa ia memang masih berumur 5 tahun. Kepolosan dan semangatnya selalu meluluhkan hatiku.

"Ooh...begitu. Jadi...kau merindukanku, _ne_?" Aku tersenyum hangat dan memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, mencoba melihat wajahnya yang sedang ia tundukkan sekarang. Ia menarik tangannya ke belakang dan mengangguk pelan. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar saat itu juga sehingga gigi-gigiku sedikit terlihat.

"_Kawaiiii_! Jadi kau benar merindukanku, yay!"

Aku memeluknya tiba-tiba karena rasa senang memenuhi hatiku melihat pengakuannya. Tubuhnya mundur sedikit, seakan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tampaknya aku mengagetkannya. Tetapi Kousuke hanya diam, tangannya tepat disamping badan dan dia tidak membalas pelukanku. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh kaget? Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku dan meliriknya. Astaga, wajahnya merah SEKALI. Dia benar-benar malu kali ini! Aaww, dia benar-benar _cute_, sungguh! Aku pun tersenyum lagi dan kali ini mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan manja.

Jujur saja, Kousuke rasanya seperti 'malaikat kecil'ku. Ia akan selalu mengambil seluruh perhatianku padanya tanpa ia harus meminta. Meskipun dia bukan anakku sendiri, tetapi aku amat sangat menyayanginya. Aku sudah jatuh hati sejak pandangan pertama.

"Kousuke, sudah waktunya pulang. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Ba-chan kesayanganmu kan?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bicara dan kini giliran wajahku yang memerah karena dia menekankan kata 'kesayanganmu' itu.

Kousuke berpaling melihat ke arah ayahnya. "_Ne..._Tou-san...pulang sekarrlang?"

"Kenapa? Kau masih merindukan Sakura Ba-chan?"

"E-euh,emm..i-ituu..a-aku…" Kousuke tampak gugup ketika menjawab. Ayahnya menyeringai sambil memperhatikan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Ayahmu benar, Kousuke-kun. Ini sudah sore sekali. Kau harus pulang. Aku yakin ibumu pasti sedang menunggumu sekarang." ujarku dengan senyuman tipis. Ya, kuakui rasanya sedih ketika menyebutkan ibunya. Hal ini membuatku sadar kalau aku bukanlah ibu kandungnya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"_Ne..._Sakura Ba-chan...maukah Ba-chan ke rumah berrlsama kita? Plwiiiss..._onegai_, Sakura Ba-chan..." Kousuke merengut dengan wajah memelas dan memohon kepadaku. *sigh* Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas dan bibirnya yang kecil itu cemberut manja, dan rasanya membuatku untuk menerima ajakannya. Tapi aku harus menolaknya dengan sangat halus. Ini harus, tidak ada kompromi lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya saat ini. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat, sungguh sulit menolak malaikat kecil ini. Terutama disaat dia menunjukkan wajah memelas itu.

"_Gomen_, Kousuke-kun...tapi..." Aku tersenyum sedih menatapnya.

"_Nani_?_ Doushite_?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah yang sedih, seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan bukan sesuatu yang ia sukai untuk didengar saat ini.

"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah, ini sangat penting. Kalau tidak, Tsunade Baa-chan akan marah padaku." Aku tersenyum penuh maaf.

Kousuke menunduk, seperti akan menangis. Seketika itu juga aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Kesentuh pipi kanannya dan kuusap lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"_Ne_...Kousuke-kun? Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku ya?" Hanya gelengan pelan yang kudapat sebagai jawaban. Terdengat suara helaan berat dari Sasuke.

"Kousuke, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kita bisa bertemu Sakura Ba-chan lagi besok, atau kapanpun yang kau mau, oke? Tolong jangan marah padanya. Kau akan membuatnya sedih." Sasuke berkata sambil memegang rambut depannya dengan mata tertutup.

Tiba-tiba saja Kousuke berbalik menghadap ke arah ayahnya. "Aku tidak malah pada Sakura Ba-chan! Aku menyayanginya! Dan suatu hari nanthi, aku akan menyyikah dengan perrlempuan sepelti Ba-chan!"

Kousuke berteriak pada ayahnya yang sontak membuat ayahnya kaget. Aku pun sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Kupeluk malaikat kecil itu, dan kali ini ia membalas pelukanku. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dileherku, kuelus punggung pelan-pelan dan mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat Sasuke, memberikan raut wajah bertanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk. Akhirnya aku menggendong Kousuke.

"Baiklah…aku akan ikut mengantarmu pulang, tapi sekarang kau istirahat dulu ya? Aku yakin kau pasti lelah seharian sekolah." Si kecil mengangguk dan memeluk leherku. Kupegang kepalanya untuk membiarkannya menunduk di pundakku.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya meyakinku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman, yang ia balas dengan senyuman kecil. Tak berapa lama kami berjalan pulang, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang teratur di leherku. Ah, tampaknya dia tertidur pulas. Refleks, kukecup lembut kepalanya dan entah kenapa, aku merasa Sasuke melihat adegan tadi dengan mata penuh…ah, entahlah. Aku tidak mau berharap banyak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutku terasa geli, seperti ada kupu-kupu didalam sana. Itu kan perasaan gadis umur 13 atau 17 tahun, dan aku sudah tidak pada masa itu lagi.

20 menit kemudian pun sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Jarak dari rumah sakit kesini memang tidak terlalu jauh. Kita bisa berjalan kaki sekitar 15 atau 20 menit. Aku menghadap kearah Sasuke, melepaskan Kousuke dari tanganku pelan-pelan agar ia tidak terbangun. Sasuke yang sudah mengerti langsung menggendong Kousuke.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kan aku sudah bilang, ada dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan dari Tsunade-sama." ujarku tersenyum miris karena teringat di dalam rumah itu pasti ada istrinya.

"Aa. Kalau begitu, aku masuk ya."

"Ya, tak apa. Istrimu…pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi…" suaraku setengah berbisik mengucapkannya.

"Sakura…" Ia memanggil namaku…tapi aku tak mau melihatnya.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. _Ja_! _Sayonara_, Sasuke-kun!" Aku segera berlari dari sana.

"Sakura! Tunggu!"

Aku tak peduli, seolah tak mendengar panggilannya. Kupercepat langkahku dan segera mencari taksi. Ketika kulihat satu, kulambaikan tangan untuk menghentikannya. Kuberitahu alamat tujuanku kepada sang supir dan ia pun mengemudikan taksinya. Memandang keluar jendela selama perjalanan, tak terasa air mata sudah menghujani mata dan pipiku. Kucoba hapus beberapa tetes yang membasahi pipiku…rasa sesak mulai muncul di dalam dada ini...

'Ya…menangis tanpa suara itu memang menyakitkan…'

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

><p>*Terjemahan:<p>

- gomen : maaf

- Kami-sama : God (Tuhan)

- tenshi : angel (malaikat)

- hai : ya

- nani : apa

- doushite : kenapa

- ba-chan/ba-san : tante/bibi

- baa-chan/baa-san : nenek

- ja : dadah

- sayonara : sampai jumpa

* * *

><p>AN :

Haaah...akhirnya beres juga nih chapter pertama.

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Biasa? Jelek? Jelek banget? Parah?

Menenurut kalian lirik lagunya perlu ditranslate ga?

Review yaaa..pleasee..biar saya bisa tau menurut kalian layak dilanjutin apa engga, dan kalo ada yang kurang atau kelebihan mohon kasih tau saya yaa, hehe. Supaya ke depannya bisa saya perbaiki. :)

Tapi tolong diinget ya temen-temen, **NO FLAME PLEASE**. Disini saya membutuhkan **kritik dan saran yang membangun** supaya cerita-cerita saya kedepannya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi. Saya tau temen-temen semua para readers pastii pinterr-pinterr, so pasti ngeti lah yaah…hehe ;D

Maaf kalo masih ada miss-typo, ceritanya jelek, kosakata ancur, lemonnya kurang, dll deh. Saya juga masih agak bingung dengan bahasa anak seusia Kousuke. Takutnya salah sih, hehe. Yaah, namanya juga saya masih belajar, dan akan terus belajar dari kalian semua. :DD

Kalo kalian punya ide tambahan, ada pertanyaan, dll, boleh PM saya ya. :D Oia, saya juga sangat membutuhkan beta reader nih. Tolong yang bersedia, segera PM saya pleasee…yah yah yah? *memelas*

_Arigatou ne_! _JA_! \(^o^)


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe… Halo temen-temen! :D

Ini chapter kedua. Disini saya munculin Sasori loh, hihi. Soalnya Sasori x Sakura adalah pairing lain yang saya suka selain Sasuke x Sakura, hoho. :3

Tapi tenanngg…Sasuke x Sakura tetep nomor #1 ! ^o^

Yaudah deh, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, enjoy the story! :D

**A/N : Seperti biasa, bisa lihat baju para karakter lewat link di profile saya. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner of Love<strong>

~ Chapter 2 : Dia Kembali? Dia Cemburu? ~

...

...

...

'_yasuragi__ wo motometeiru __  
><em>_michitariterunoni__ ubaiau__'_

'_I __am __seeking__ for__ peace__  
><em>_I__ have__ it __enough__ but __keep __fighting __over __it__'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : Naruto & _tomodachi-_nya bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya udah beres deh ceritanya ga akan kayak sinetron 'Tersanjung' begono. Tuh, Bang Masashi Kisimoto yang bikin. (sambil nunjuk ala nuduh ke Masashi) *saya langsung diamuk massa kayaknya* X_X

* * *

><p>Usia Karakter Utama :<p>

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Akiyama/Uchiha : 26

Sasori Sunamoto : 27

Note :

- _italic__/cetak miring_ : bahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia, atau suara/percakapan di masa lalu, atau lirik lagu

- ' '/tanda petik satu : inner si karakter berbicara atau karakter berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri (dalam hati), atau yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

Kicauan burung terdengar sayup-sayup…

Dinginnya malam tergantikan oleh suasana hangat…di pagi hari.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Astaga…itu alarmku…'

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap, perlahan membuka mata dan disambut oleh langit-langit berwarna _baby pink_. Melenguh layaknya seseorang bangun tidur, kumiringkan badanku ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Alarm berbentuk persegi dengan warna pink bening dihiasi tempelan pernak-pernik bunga sakura kumatikan melalui sebuah tombol diatasnya. Kulirik angka digital yang tertera pada jam tersebut.

'06.00 a.m. ya… *sigh* Rasanya malas sekali bangun dari tempat tidur. Badanku rasanya lebih berat dari biasanya…'

Kugosok-gosok kedua mata untuk membersihkannya. Melawan rasa malas yang besarnya hampir seperti Gunung Fuji, aku bangun dan terduduk sebentar di kasur. Kubuka selimut merah muda yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhku semalaman. Kakiku turun dari _springbed _berukuran _queen size_, menyentuh lantai karpet merah _maroon_. Tanganku berada di pinggir-pinggir kasur, menopang badanku. Kuhembuskan nafas berat, kemudian akhirnya beranjak dari sana. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela kamar dan kubuka tirainya, seketika cahaya pagi menerangi seisi kamarku.

'Emmhh…bau seperti bekas hujan. Apa semalam hujan ya?' Pikirku sembari membuka kaca jendela dan melihat ke sekitar jalan dekat rumahku. 'Ah, apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Sebaiknya aku segera merapikan rumah dan bersiap ke kantor.'

Setelah dua jam berlalu akhirnya semua pekerjaan rumah selesai. Kini aku tengah berdiri di ruang TV, kedua tangan di pinggang dan mata melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. 'Kamar tidur…dapur…ruang TV…oke, semua beres. Cucian sudah aku jemur, karpet-karpet sudah dibersihkan, tanaman sudah disiram…ya, sudah. Makan dan mandi juga beres. _Yosh_, saatnya bera~'

*_Ringtone SCANDAL – Haruka_*

'Ah, _handphone_ku!' Kuambil telepon genggam _flip_ berwarna _soft pink metallic _dari dalam kantung rok coklat yang sedang kukenakan. Kubuka layarnya untuk melihat siapa penelpon pertama di pagi hari ini.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Sakura-san, ini Hikari. Saya benar-benar minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi dimana anda sekarang?" Ternyata Hikari, asisten pribadiku.

"Oh, Hikari-san. Mm…aku masih di rumah sekarang. Tapi sebenarnya sedang siap-siap mau berangkat kesana. Apa ada sesuatu, Hikari-san?" Tanyaku dengan nada cukup cemas.

"_Iie, iie_! _Daijoubu_, Sakura-san! Semuanya baik-baik saja, sungguh! Mm…hanya saja…"

"Ya? Ada apa?" Kini nada suaraku berubah penasaran.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Sakura-san. Dia sudah menanyakan anda berkali-kali."

Sepagi ini? Jam kerja saja mulainya baru pukul 09.00 pagi. Siapa ya?

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan khawatir, Hikari-san. Aku akan segera kesana. Bilang padanya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, aku sedang di jalan menuju kesana. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Hikari-san."

"_Hai_, Sakura-san. _Wakarimasu_. Aku akan menyampaikan padanya. Sama-sama, Sakura-san! _Sayonara_!"

"_Hai! Sayonara_."

Setelah percakapan selesai, kututup HP dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku rok. Aku segera mengambil dan mengenakan _cardigan_ putih yang sejak tadi kuletakkan di sofa ruang TV untuk menutupi _tank-top_ _pink_ yang kupakai. Dengan membawa tas berwarna _gold_ aku pun berjalan ke pintu rumah untuk segera berangkat sekaligus mengambil sepatu hak _broken white_ yang telah kusiapkan di rak sepatu. Tidak lupa memastikan semua jendela dan pintu telah terkunci, aku segera pergi menuju halte bus terdekat.

* * *

><p>[General POV]<p>

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung melangkah menuju _front desk_ lantai dasar.

"Ah, Shizune-san! _Ohayou_!" Gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan asisten pribadi Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan, _ohayou_!" Shizune tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura.

"Jadi hari ini kau yang bertugas di _front desk_?" Tanya Sakura agak bingung.

"_Yeah_...Tsunade-sama ingin aku yang menjaga disini untuk hari ini. Yaah...entah karena alasan apa. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia memang suka begitu." Ujar Shizune sedikit terkekeh.

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh, aku hampir saja lupa. Shizune-san, tadi Hikari-san menghubungiku. Dia bilang seseorang mencariku, benarkah itu? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Ah...tentang itu ya. Ya, ya, benar. Dia sedang menunggumu di ruang kerjamu sekarang. Hikari dan aku membiarkannya masuk karena…ah, kau akan segera tahu nanti." Wanita berambut hitam legam sebahu dengan bola mata hitamnya berkedip pada gadis itu. Mata Sakura membesar untuk sesaat, kemudian memperlihatkan wajah penasaran dan bingung.

"Hmm...mencurigakan. Tapi baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera kesana untuk melihat siapa sih _mystery guest _kita ini." Kata Sakura sambil menaikkan alis dan menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

"Hahahaha..._Oh my_...maaf Sakura-chan, wajah penasaranmu itu lucu sekali. Ya sudah sana, Sakura-chan. Bisa-bisa nanti dia tidur kalau menunggumu lebih lama lagi." Shizune tampak menahan tawanya.

"_Hai, hai_..._wakatta__ ne_. Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, Shizune-san! Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Yaah…membuat cukup penasaran lebih tepatnya." Sakura berkata dengan nada sarkastik. Shizune hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

Tak tahan juga, akhirnya gadis berambut _bubble-gum_ itu ikut tertawa kecil sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura segera pergi menuju _lift_ untuk pergi ke lantai dimana ruang kerjanya berada. Pintu _lift _terbuka ketika monitor penunjuk lantai berhenti di angka 3. Langkah-langkah kaki mungil mengerah ke kanan menuju sebuah koridor dengan pintu-pintu berbagai macam ruangan. Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu mahogani bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'. Entah dari mana asalnya terdengar suara degup jantung yang tidak beraturan.

'Ah, ternyata jantungku…kenapa jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini ya? Apa ini kejutan? Hmm…lebih baik segera masuk untuk mengetahuinya.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sudah tahu pintu tidak mungkin terkunci karena Shizune dan Hikari membiarkan orang ini masuk, Sakura memegang gagang pintu berwarna perak itu dan membukanya. Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar sangat keras akibat rasa kaget yang luar biasa dari gadis tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut merah mengenakan rompi dan celana _navy blue,_ kemeja putih lengkap dengan dasinya dan tak lupa dengan jas dokter berwarna putih _sedang_ berdiri di dekat jendela, tampak melamun memandangi jalan raya. Rasa bagaikan petasan malam tahun baru berkecamuk di hati Sakura. Tanpa ragu lagi dipanggilnya pria tersebut.

"Sasori-kun!" Laki-laki bernama Sasori itu menoleh ke arahnya. Detik itu juga ia langsung tersenyum hangat melihat gadis yang sejak tadi ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Sakura..." Suaranya sangat lembut saat memanggil Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari ke arah Sasori yang kemudian memeluknya. Tangannya yang berada di leher Sasori dipererat lagi seakan tak ingin lepas dalam waktu dekat ini. Sasori membalas pelukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Senyum manis tak luntur juga dari bibir pria itu.

"Sasori-kun...aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu..." Sakura berbisik di leher Sasori, mengatakan apa yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya bersembunyi di lekukan leher dan bahu Sasori. Sasori sangat menikmati hembusan nafasnya yang seakan tenang, sedangkan ia bisa merasakan degupan jantung Sakura yang masih kurang beraturan. Salah satu tangannya berpindah dari pinggang Sakura dan kini memegang kepalanya, sedikit mempererat lagi pelukan mereka.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura. Aku juga merindukanmu…sangat merindukanmu…" Bisiknya halus.

"Sasori-kun…" Sakura membisikkan namanya. Dahinya bersandar di pundak Sasori, mata tertutup perlahan, pipi porselain yang halus itu mulai memerah, pertanda rasa malunya akan ucapan Sasori. Tidak heran, meskipun ia mantan pacar Sakura, tetapi ia tetap bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Terdengar tawa kecil pria tersebut akibat reaksi yang diberikan Sakura. Sasori membelai manja rambut merah muda milik sang gadis. Tak lupa ia kecup kening Sakura yang sedikit lebar. Bagi Sasori, gadisnya ini tetap terlihat cantik meskipun memiliki kening seperti itu.

"Hei…sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seerat ini?" Goda Sasori tersenyum jahil.

"E-eh!" Sakura langsung melepas pelukannya dan menunduk, memilih menatap lantai putih itu dibandingkan melihat Sasori dengan wajah yang pasti sudah merah padam karena malu.

Sasori tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Sakura. "Kau ini, mudah sekali untuk dijahili." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura tampak cemberut dengan bibirnya yang mencebil itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia melihat ke arah Sasori dan tersenyum miris, merasa tidak enak kepada pria itu.

"Sasori-kun…maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama. Kau haus? Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Haha, tidak masalah, Sakura. Yang penting kau tetap datang kan? Hmm…lumayan haus juga sih. Tapi apa saja boleh. Terserah kau saja, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar ya!" Sasori meresponnya dengan mengangguk.

Sakura kemudian berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengangkat telepon, memencet beberapa tombol dan tak selang beberapa detik terdengar suara seorang gadis sebagai lawan bicaranya. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hikari-san, tolong bawakan dua minuman ke kantorku ya. Apa saja boleh ko, terserah kau saja."

"Ah, baiklah, Sakura-san. _A-ano_...Sakura-san...apa minuman itu untuk tamu pria anda?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan asisten pribadinya. "_Hai_, Hikari-san. Memangnya kenapa?"

"E-eh! _Iie_, Sakura-san! _Nandemonai_..."

"_Hontou ni_?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.

"_Hai_!" Jawab Hikari dengan mantap.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa dibuatnya. "Baiklah…baiklah, aku percaya. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu disini. Tolong segera bawakan minumannya ya."

"_Wakarimasu_." Gadis itu mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, begitu pun dengan Sakura yang menutup telepon berwarna merah di atas meja.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasori di sofa merah _maroon_ miliknya. "Sasori-kun...kau...kok, bisa ada disini? Kapan kau kembali dari London? Apa Chiyo Baa-sama sedang ada disini juga? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Woow...tenang, tenang...sabar, Nona Manis. Hmm...itu...rahasia! Hahaha! Kalau aku beritahu sebelumnya, itu namanya bukan kejutan dong, sayang." Semburat merah muncul di pipi porselain Sakura sebagai efek panggilan-panggilan manis yang ia ucapkan. Sasori menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu saja, itu sebabnya aku kesini. _Hai_, Chiyo Baa-sama sedang ada disini. Aku datang kemari untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya aku disini untuk menjengukmu?" Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, takut akan ketidaknyamanan Sakura karena kehadirannya sendiri.

"Eeh? _Nani_? _Iie_! Justru aku senang kau ada disini. Jangan berkata seperti itu…" Wanita _pinkette _itu menunduk, merasa sedih atas ucapan sang pria. Walaupun tertutupi oleh poninya, Sasori masih bisa melihat bibirnya yang mencebil karena sedih. Diacak-acak lembut rambutnya yang halus dengan pelan. Gemas rasanya melihat tingkah Sakura saat sedang seperti ini.

"_Hai, hai_. _Wakatte iru_. Jangan cemberut seperti itu dong…aku bisa melihatnya loh." Dagu mungil si gadis diangkat oleh tangan seorang pria, membuat ia menatap kedua bola mata berwarna merah milik sang pria. Tiba-tiba pipi Sakura yang mulai memerah karena malu diserang ciuman lembut dari Sasori. Refleks, Sakura memalingkan mukanya, disusul dengan memukul pelan bahu si pria, pertanda rasa malunya yang jauh meningkat.

"Sasori-kun…" Melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya itu, Sasori terpaksa tersenyum lebar untuk menahan tawa. Sesaat kemudian, suara ketukan pintu menghentikan candaan mereka.

"Sakura-san, ini minumannya." Ternyata suara Hikari dari balik pintu.

"Masuk saja, Hikari-san!"

Pintu terbuka dan Hikari pun masuk membawa minuman. Ditaruhnya dua buah gelas _fruit punch_ di atas meja tamu.

"Sakura-san, ini jas dokter milik anda. Tampaknya anda lupa untuk mengambilnya di loker, jadi tadi saya bawa saja sekalian mengantar minuman." Sebuah jas dokter berwarna putih disodorkan ke arah Sakura.

"Ah! Iya, aku lupa, Hikari-san! Aduh, terima kasih banyak ya! Maaf selalu merepotkanmu." Ujar Sakura seraya mengambil jasnya.

Hikari tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Emgh, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Anda tidak pernah merepotkan saya." Kemudian Hikari membungkuk tanda salam kepada Sasori. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sunamoto-san."

"_Ohayou_." Sapa Sasori dengan lembut dan anggukan sopan.

'E-EEHH? Tadi Hikari panggil Sasori apa?' Benak Sakura terkejut. "_Ano_…Hikari-san…"

"Hehe…_ano_…sebenarnya saya sudah bertemu Sunamoto-san sejak tadi pagi. Dia sudah tahu kalau saya asisten pribadi Sakura-san, dan bertanya dimana anda berada. Ketika saya tanya namanya, dia bilang…"

"Bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Aku bilang untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, Sa-ku-ra-chan!" Jawab Sasori lebih dulu. Mulut Sakura ternganga mendengar semua percakapan tadi.

"A—Apaaa? Kau tega sekali, Sasori-kun!" Lagi-lagi Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasori, tapi kali ini bertubi-tubi. Sasori tertawa keras sambil berusaha menangkis pukulan Sakura, puas karena berhasil mengerjai sekaligus memberi kejutan untuk _cherry blossom_-nya ini.

Lama-kelamaan, Hikari tidak tahan juga melihat candaan mereka. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, kemudian ia segera pamit kepada mereka berdua untuk kembali bekerja. Selain itu, ia tidak mau mengganggu mereka yang sedang bercengkerama. "Tampaknya saya harus meninggalkan anda berdua. Saya permisi dulu, Sakura-san."

"E-Eh? Hikari-san! Tung~" Terlambat. Hikari sudah 'ngacir' duluan, menghilang melalui pintu kayu mahogani itu. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan menghela nafasnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sasori-kun. Kau benar-benar nakal ya!" Ujar Sakura yang kini mengembungkan pipinya dan bertolak pinggang. Dengan ekspresinya itu, yang ada Sasori malah semakin gemas saja.

"Hmm? Kau yakin mau mengatakan kalau aku ini nakal?" Senyum Sasori tampak menggoda dan sedikit mengerikan.

"Eh?"

Sasori memperdekat jarak duduk mereka dan kembali menatap mata hijau nan jernih itu. "Kau tau, kau sangat menggemaskan kalau seperti tadi…"

Dua nafas berbeda hampir menyatu, terasa jauh lebih hangat bagi keduanya. Bibir Sasori perlahan mendekati bibir Sakura, mempersempit jarak antara keduanya. Tanpa sadar, kelopak mata Sakura mulai terasa berat, dirinya telah tenggelam dalam suasana hangat yang tiba-tiba ini. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, tidak jauh beda dengan sang pria, Sakura pelan-pelan mulai membuka mulutnya sedikit. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan ketika…pintu terbuka tiba-tiba.

"SAKURA BA-CHAAAN~~ Eh?" Suara seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat tua memanggil dengan sangat keras.

"Sakura-chan! Oha~~ E-eh?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat muda menyentuh mulutnya karena kaget, pipi agak memerah karena sadar suasana seperti apa yang tadi tengah terjadi sebelum mereka datang.

"...!" Pria berambut hitam membelalakkan matanya, tersirat amarah yang cukup dalam disana.

Semua terpaku di tempat, saling bertemu pandang, dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa sampai pada akhirnya wanita berambut coklat muda itu berusaha mengusir kesunyian yang ada, dengan berbicara.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-chan. Aku pikir kau sedang tidak ada tamu..." Ujarnya penuh rasa menyesal karena telah menjadi pengganggu momen tadi.

Kulit putih wajah Sakura terlihat semburat merah. "Ka-Kaori-san! _D-da-daijoubu_! _E-Eto_..." Jawabnya sangat gugup dan malu. Kepalanya menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan tajam sepasang mata onyx. Kedua tangan yang kini berada di pangkuan pahanya mulai berkeringat dingin. Pria berambut merah disampingnya hanya terdiam, menatap tamu tak diundang mereka satu per satu.

'Hmm...tampaknya ini keluarga pria berambut _raven_ itu. Jangan bilang dia...Si Uchiha itu. Entah kenapa...aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan keluarga ini.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sasuke merasa seperti sedang dianalisa oleh sepasang bola mata berwarna merah. Pada detik tertentu mata mereka sempat bertemu, kemudian masing-masing kembali melihat ke arah lain.

Anak kecil itu menghampiri dan memegang kedua lutut Sakura. Ia berjinjit mendekati telinga sang gadis, menutupi mulut dengan satu tangan untuk berbisik. "Ba-chan, Ba-chan, siapa om-om di sebelah Ba-chan ini?"

'Wah, Kousuke-kun bicaranya semakin lama semakin lancar ya...' Pikir Sakura.

"Eh? Oh, dia? Ini Sasori Ji-san, temanku sewaktu kuliah dulu. Sasori, ini Kousuke...Kousuke Uchiha." Ucap Sakura tersenyum memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Halo, Kousuke-kun. Aku Sasori Sunamoto. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sasori menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Tapi Kousuke malah menarik tangan Sakura dan membuatnya seperti tameng. "Paman mau apa sama Sakura Ba-chan?" Tatapan anak itu penuh dengan kewaspadaan dan curiga.

"Paman engga boleh deket-deket sama Sakura Ba-chan!" Kousuke setengah berteriak dengan nada tidak suka.

Tangan Sakura semakin ditariknya dengan manja. Sakura kini merasa bingung dan canggung. Diam-diam, Sasuke tersenyum sinis dengan bangga melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

'Itu baru anakku.' Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

"Eh?" Sasori sontak langsung terkejut.

"Kou-kun! Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! *sigh* Haahh...kamu ini." Kaori langsung menarik pelan Kousuke ke arahnya. Kousuke yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan ibunya bermuka cemberut. "Maafkan Kou-kun, Sunamoto-san. Dia tidak bermaksud jelek kok. Kousuke memang suka agak protektif sama Ba-channya yang satu ini." Wanita itu tersenyum penuh maaf. Wajah Sakura sempat memerah mendengar ucapan Kaori.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Tampaknya...aku mengerti kok maksud Kousuke-kun." Sasori tersenyum tulus sambil melihat ke arah Sakura, kemudian Kousuke. Tetap pada pendiriannya, Kousuke masih saja berwajah masam melihat Sasori.

"_Ano_, Sunamoto-san, tadi anda bilang nama anda Sasori 'Sunamoto' ya? Jangan-jangan anda ini...cucu tunggal Chiyo Baa-sama ya?"

Sasori menjawab setengah tertawa kecil. "Haha, tampaknya anda benar sekali, Uchiha-san. Chiyo Sunamoto atau Chiyo Baa-sama adalah nenek saya."

"Haha, aduh, formal sekali rasanya. Aku malah geli sendiri. Sudahlah, kau kan teman Sakura-chan, jadi panggil saja aku Kaori. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasori-san." Senyumnya pada Sasori sangatlah ramah.

"Ah, baiklah, Kaori-san. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Sambil tersenyum walaupun setengah terkejut karena baru bertemu langsung akrab seperti ini, Sasori menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kepala keluarga Uchiha disana.

'Benar dugaanku, dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan ketidakformalan kita yang terlalu cepat ini. Dari tadi hanya memandang Sakura saja. Pria ini...' Sasori berpikir dalam hatinya.

"Eh, aku pikir kita lebih baik segera pulang. Maaf ya Sakura-chan, kami benar-benar tamu tak diundang disini, mengganggu kalian berdua secara tiba-tiba. Ayo, Kou-kun! Nanti kita bisa kesini lagi di lain waktu." Kaori melangkah pergi sambil menarik pelan tangan Kousuke.

"Eh! Kaori-san, sudah mau pergi lagi? Kan kalian disini baru sebentar..." Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba dari duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Nanti kita kan bisa kesini lagi menjengukmu, tentunya dengan izin terlebih dahulu." Kaori tampak 'nyengir' penuh arti. Sakura menunduk, kembali dibuat malu olehnya.

"_Demo_, Kaa-chaann..." Dengan suara setengah merengek, akhirnya Kousuke ikut berjalan juga dengan ibunya karena tidak punya pilihan lain. Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatap Sakura mau tak mau ikut juga. Sebelum mereka bertiga keluar ruangan, Sasuke sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasori, yang tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun Sasori membalasnya.

Tepat disaat keluarga Uchiha keluar dari ruang kerja Sakura, telepon kantor berdering.

"Ya, Haruno Sakura disini."

"Sakura-san, anda diminta segera ke ruangan Tsunade-sama. Katanya penting." Suara Hikari, sang asisten pribadi.

"Baik, Hikari-san. Aku segera kesana."

"Tsunade-sama memanggilmu?" Tanya Sasori langsung tahu.

"Ya. Kau tahu saja, Sasori-kun. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Baiklah. Aku juga harus mengecek Chiyo Baa-sama, kalau-kalau dia membutuhkanku."

"Maaf ya tadi...banyak gangguan. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya." Sakura tersenyum penuh harap.

"Ah, tentu saja. Tidak masalah kok. Ayo, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Ajakan Sasori dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman manis gadis itu.

Keduanya pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Entah mengapa, keduanya diam-diam berharap dalam hati semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

* * *

><p>[Sementara itu, di luar lobby rumah sakit...]<p>

"Kaori,"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" Langkah sang ibu dan anak berhenti.

"Kau dan Kousuke duluan saja. Aku...ada urusan sebentar." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Kaori tersenyum dan meresponnya dengan mengangguk. Ia pun membawa Kousuke pulang bersamanya, sedangkan Si Uchiha Bungsu itu kembali ke dalam rumah sakit, pergi menuju tempat yang diinginkannya.

'Aku tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja...' Suara gertakan gigi pertanda menahan marah terdengar dari mulut pria itu...

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

Aku tengah berjalan di sebuah koridor. Tujuanku tentu saja ruangan Tsunade-sama.

'Ada apa ya kali ini? Ia bilang penting. Aku jadi penasaran...tapi sedikit cemas juga sih.'

Terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri, tanda sadar sebuah tangan telah menggenggam lenganku dengan kuat. Aku ditarik oleh tangan itu sehingga mataku bertemu dengan...sepasang mata onyx.

"Ikut aku. Kita perlu bicara. SEKARANG."

Tanpa diberi kesempatan menjawabnya, ia segera menarikku ke sebuah ruangan terdekat dari sana. Label petunjuknya bertuliskan '_Storeroom_'.

'Mau apa dia membawaku ke gudang peralatan?'

Sesampainya di dalam, terdengar suara pintu dikunci. Sasuke juga tidak peduli kalau ruangannya gelap, buktinya ia tidak menyalakan lampu. Hanya cahaya matahari dari jendela yang menerangi gudang ini. Tapi kalian tahu? Jendelanya jauh dari tempat aku berdiri!

Tubuhku didorong agak keras olehnya ke tembok di sebelah pintu. Aku masih terpaku menatapnya. Pikiranku kacau seketika. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya?' Rasanya tubuhku ingin memberontak, tapi entah kenapa tak ada tenaga yang sanggup membantunya.

"Kenapa. Dia. Ada. Disini?" Tanyanya, menekankan pada setiap kata yang diucapkan. Matanya tajam menatapku.

"A~Apa? Siapa? Maksudmu siapa, Sasuke?" Oke, tidak perlu lagi _suffix_ -kun. Pembicaraan ini cukup serius.

"Kau tahu benar SIAPA yang aku maksud, Sakura." Ia menggeram, mempertajam pandangannya.

Kupejamkan mata, menarik nafas sambil berpikir. Jangan-jangan yang dia maksud...

"Jawab aku, Sakura!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba. Sontak, aku langsung membuka mataku.

"Apa? Maksudmu Sasori-kun?" Uh-oh, SALAH. BESAR. Tidak seharusnya aku menambah akhiran -kun di depan Sasuke. Ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin murka, dan benar saja dugaanku.

"Jangan pernah panggil dia SEPERTI ITU di depanKU." Yup, nadanya semakin meninggi.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Anehnya, suara yang keluar saat memanggil namanya begitu lirih dan lemah. Ada apa dengan diriku? Aku seharusnya melawan!

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura..." Tampaknya ia berusaha merendahkan nada suara dan menahan amarahnya, hal ini begitu terlihat jelas. Tanpa sadar aku menutup rapat bibirku, gigi saling beradu, seakan menahan sesuatu. Tanganku mengepal dan kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku menjawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Itu bukan urusanmu..."

Lagi-lagi dia menggeram, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Daguku ditariknya dengan kasar, memaksaku untuk melihat matanya yang kini...penuh dengan amarah dan...rasa sakit?

"Lihat mataku saat kita sedang berbicara, Sakura. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Tidak ada masalah, kan? Sebenarnya apa maumu, Sasuke?" Kini aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa dia berusaha menyentuhmu, heh?" Oh, sekarang aku semakin bingung, tapi pada akhirnya mengerti. Oke, jadi ini semua karena cemburu.

"Apa sih maksudmu, Sasuke? Apa maksudmu dengan 'berusaha menyentuhku'?"

"Tadi dia berusaha menciummu waktu keluargaku datang berkunjung kan? Iya kan?" Oh, sekarang dia menyebutkan kata 'keluarganya'. Rasa muak mulai merasuki diriku.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanyaku agak menantang.

"Aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCI HAL ITU."

"Ap~Sasuke, kau cemburu ya?" Aku memberanikan diri menanyakannya langsung, padahal aku tau dia tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Aku benci jika ada orang yang ingin menyentuh semua kepunyaanku. Kau MILIKKU, Sakura." Geramnya.

Cukup. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Pertama, dia menyebutkan kata 'keluarganya' dengan santai, seakan-akan kita TIDAK melakukan hubungan gelap ini. Kedua, aku bukan miliknya. Ini tidak adil, SANGAT tidak adil. Dia sudah menikah, dan aku sendiri. Cukup sudah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kudorong dengan paksa tangan yang memegang daguku.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Sasuke? Aku kan sudah bilang, itu bukan urusanmu! Kau bukan pacarku, atau bahkah suamiku! Dan aku bukan 'barang' kepunyaanmu! Aku bukan MILIKKU! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa!"

Kali ini dia yang mengepalkan tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan sepertinya terdengar lagi suara geraman. Rambutnya menutupi mata onyx itu, alhasil aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik pinggangku dan menciumku. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Di saat-saat seperti ini dia malah MENCIUMKU! Ciumannya ganas, penuh amarah dan nafsu, memaksaku untuk membuka mulut sebagai akses lidahnya agar dapat masuk. Aku berusaha melawan, bibir kututup rapat dan mataku pun terpejam, berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi yang terasa malah ciumannya kini semakin membuas. Bibirnya mendorong kuat, lidah lihainya mulai menjilati bibirku, memaksanya agar segera terbuka. Dia memang keras kepala, tidak pernah mau kalah dariku.

Sebagai buktinya, ia menurunkan salah satu tangannya menuju pantatku, meremasnya dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga, sehingga akhirnya aku pun terkesiap. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, segera dimasukkan lidahnya itu dan mulai mengajak lidahku bergulat. Terdengar lenguhan keras dari mulutnya, pertanda ia sungguh menikmati momen 'penyiksaan' ini. Tanda sadar, tiba-tiba pipiku terasa dingin dan basah.

Ah, ternyata air mata telah mengalir di pipiku...

Kini rasa mual, jijik dan muak bersatu padu merasuki diriku akibat semua perlakuannya itu. Ini sudah melampaui batas. Lebih tepatnya, ini sudah batas maksimalku. Aku tidak bisa begini terus! Aku tidak boleh lemah! Kumantapkan hati untuk melawan sosok pria dihadapanku.

Dengan tenaga sangat kuat yang aku pun tak tahu dari mana asalnya, kudorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar. Kucoba atur nafasku sebaik mungkin, kepalaku tertunduk dan kutatap lantai ruangan itu sebagai saksi bisu kejadian ini, jauh lebih baik daripada melihat mukanya. Poniku menutupi mata, tapi dari sela-sela aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang sangat kaget akibat perlakuanku tadi. Bagus, bajingan ini hampir saja merenggut seluruh nafasku. Hal selanjutnya yang kulakukan : menampar wajahnya sangat keras.

"Aku membencimu..." Hanya itu kalimat yang terakhir dapat kuucapkan setengah berbisik sebelum lebih banyak lagi air mata yang akan lolos dan mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatnya. Kubuka kunci pintu, dan segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan sial itu. Aku berlari tanpa arah, kepala tertunduk dengan mata terpejam, telapak tangan menutupi mulut untuk menahan isak tangisku, tangan lainnya mencengkram baju di bagian dada...menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Sayangnya, aku menabrak seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan untuk melihat kondisiku sekarang.

Tidak lain tidak bukan, orang itu adalah...

Sasori Sunamoto...mantan kekasihku yang kini menatapku dengan sangat cemas...

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

><p>*Terjemahan :<p>

- moshi-moshi : halo

- iie : tidak

- daijoubu : tidak apa-apa (arti lain : apa kau baik-baik saja?)

- hai : iya

- wakarimasu : saya mengerti (formal)

- wakatte ne : aku mengerti (informal)

- sayonara : sampai jumpa

- ohayou/ohayou gozaimasu : pagi/selamat pagi

- hontou ni : benarkah/sungguh/yakin ?

- nandemonai : tidak ada apa-apa

- nani : apa

- ano : itu

- demo : tetapi/tapi

* * *

><p>AN :

Yup,beres. Maaafff yaaaa sodara-sodara, updatenya lama. Soalnya kemaren-kemaren saya masih UAS.

Gimanaaa? Like this? Atau Like that? *apa sih author ini* (¬_¬")

Intinya siiih…review yaa! :D

Dan seperti biasa, **NO FLAME PLEASE**. Saya butuh **kritik dan saran yang membangun**, okay? ;D

Eia, _by the way_, kalian ga masalah kan kalo author's note bahasanya bahasa santai? Yang sehari-hari gitu maksudnya. Apa ga suka? Maaf yaa..tiba-tiba kepikiran ajah ingin nanya gitu..hwehehe. :3 Terus juga nih, sebenarnya kalo menurut kalian Sasori itu matanya coklat apa merah?

Oia, selain itu, sementara ini sih lirik lagunya masih dalam translate-an bahasa Inggris. Apa mau ditranslate langsung bahasa Indonesia aja? :o

Oke, ngomong-ngomong soal ceritanya nih...saya yakin emang kalian semua pasti penasaran kaaann? Ya kaaan? *GR beut author ini. PLAK!* -_-

Hahahaha…tenaangg, tenang. Semua kebingungan, keraguan, dan pertanyaan kalian pasti terjawab ko di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Kalo saya kasih tau nanti ga seru doongg..ya ga? XD

Saya pasti usahain update secepatnya(dalam waktu dekat ini) buat chapter berikutnya, bener deh. :D

Makasih yaa buat para readers & reviewers! Tanpa kalian cerita ini bukan apa-apa ko. :') Ikutin terus ya pokoknyaa..hehe.

Love you all ! :*

_Domou arigatou_! Bicycle! Bi-bicycle! :DD


	3. Chapter 3

_Yosh_! Ini chapter ketiga buat kalian semua, hoho.

Oia, setelah aku cek, memang ternyata mata Sasori itu coklat, jadi mohon maaf ya di chapter sebelumnya aku masih tulis merah. Sekarang aku ganti ko. :)

Terus, chapter ini kebanyakan akan menceritakan tentang keluarga Uchiha dan sudut pandang Sasuke selama ini.

Semoga kalian suka yaa..hehe.

Oke, kalo gitu, selamat membaca ya, wahai readers! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner of Love<strong>

~ Chapter 3 : Keluarga Uchiha ~

...

...

...

'_. . . __I'm gonna tell you the truth __  
><em>_hitoshirezu tsurai michi wo erabu __  
><em>_watashi wo ouenshitekureru __  
><em>_anatadake wo tomo to yobu__ . . .'_

'_. . . __I'm gonna tell you the truth __  
><em>_I choose the unknown hard path __  
><em>_I will call you my only friend __  
><em>_who supports me__ . . .'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto's _property_. Plot cerita dan beberapa OC baru punya saya. :)

* * *

><p>Usia Karakter Utama :<p>

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Haruna/Uchiha : 26

Sasori Sunamoto : 27

Note :

- _italic__/cetak miring_ : bahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia, atau suara/percakapan di masa lalu, atau lirik lagu

- ' '/tanda petik satu : inner si karakter berbicara atau karakter berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri (dalam hati), atau yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>[General POV]<p>

"Sakura, kau menangis ya? Ada apa, _cherry_? Coba katakan padaku…" Sasori setengah membungkuk agar matanya sejajar dengan milik Sakura. Gadis itu masih saja menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan khawatir sang pria.

"A-Aku…*hiks* ti-tidak apa-apa kok, *hiks* Sasori-kun…" Kalau bukan karena kepekaan telinga Sasori, bisa-bisa semut berjalan pun tak mendengar suara Sakura yang terlampau kecil itu. Hanya isaknya saja yang jelas terdengar.

'Tidak apa-apa apanya, _cherry_…buktinya kau sampai terisak begitu…' Pria itu berkata dalam hati.

Disingkapkan poni _pink_ yang menutupi matanya. Jari-jemari pria itu berlanjut turun ke pipi sang gadis. Diusap pelan pipi tersebut, berusaha menenangkan dan menghilangkan rasa sedih yang melanda mantan kekasihnya itu.

'Rasanya hati ini ikut tersayat jika melihatmu seperti ini, _cherry_…' Senyum miris terlukis di bibir Sasori.

Tak kuasa lagi melihat kondisinya, tangan besar pria itu akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Tapi apa daya, dia memang membutuhkan sandaran saat ini, sekedar melampiaskan semua rasa yang ada.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori, mencengkram kemeja yang menutupi dada bidang sang pria dan menangis sekuat mungkin. Pelukan itu semakin dipererat oleh Sasori, berharap tindakannya akan menenangkan gadisnya ini. Isakannya begitu memilukan. Ia tak peduli jika nanti bajunya akan sangat basah melihat lamanya gadis kesayangannya itu menangis.

Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok terdekat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu dibiarkannya menangis sepuas yang ia mau. Belaian lembut terus-menerus Sasori berikan pada rambut Sakura, kemudian diciumnya puncak kepala sang gadis.

Seraya menunggu gadis itu puas menangis, Sasori menatap langit-langit koridor rumah sakit.

'Ada apa ya sebenarnya? Tangisannya sampai seperti ini. Haah…sebaiknya setelah ia tenang, aku segera menanyakannya. Mungkin dengan bercerita denganku dapat membantunya…' Pikir Sasori.

* * *

><p>[Di <em>Storeroom<em>; Sasuke POV]

BUK!

Hantaman keras bisa kudengar akibat pukulan dari tanganku sendiri, tembok disana sebagai korbannya. Aku tahu, percuma saja aku melakukan ini, karena tidak akan memuaskan amarahku…atau bahkan bisa memutar ulang semuanya.

Nafasku memburu, gigi-gigi saling beradu, tangan mengepal kuat…seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu tapi tak sampai. Semua ini adalah pertanda aku sedang menahan rasa kesal yang luar biasa.

'Apa maksud dari tamparan itu? Apa dia tidak mengerti juga?'

Sakit…itu yang terasa di dadaku sekarang. Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan dia tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Sampai kapan aku mau diam dan bertindak sebaliknya?

Haha…gengsi seorang Uchiha memang tidak ada duanya. Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit sih untuk bertindak yang seharusnya? Tindakan, pikiran dan hati nuraniku tidak pernah singkron…sial!

BUK!

Lagi-lagi kupukul tembok itu. Aku tak peduli dengan tanganku yang kini mulai memerah. Seharusnya sekarang sudah terasa sakit sekali. Tapi sayang, sakit di dadaku mengalahkan rasa sakit di tangan ini.

Kusandarkan dahiku ke tembok yang dingin dan keras, mencoba mengatur nafas agar kembali normal, dan mataku pun terpejam. Tapi rasanya mereka yang membatu disana sedang menontonku sekarang. Sejak awal aku masuk kesini, mereka memang sudah menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaranku dengan Sakura. Malah beberapa waktu lalu menjadi korban amarahku.

"Sakura…" Entah kenapa aku ingin memanggil namanya, meskipun aku tau itu tidak ada gunanya. Lirih sekali suaraku tadi…

'Sakura…apa kau tidak mengerti juga selama ini? Aku…menyayangimu…sangat menyayangimu…dan akan selalu menyayangimu… Bagaimana caranya agar membuatmu mengerti sih?'

Kepalaku mulai berdenyut tak menentu, mungkin karena berpikir terlalu keras. Kupijat-pijat dahiku untuk mengusir rasa pusing ini. Tampaknya aku membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja sekarang…

* * *

><p>[Di sebuah koridor rumah sakit; General POV]<p>

Pria berambut merah masih bersandar di tembok koridor dengan gadis _pinkette_ di dalam dekapannya. Mata coklatnya beralih dari langit-langit menuju sebuah pintu yang terdengar dibuka kemudian ditutup. Seorang pria berambut _raven_ keluar dari sana. Meskipun tangisan gadis di dekapan Sasori sudah mulai berkurang, tetapi tampaknya pria itu bisa mendengarnya, karena sekarang ia menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

Matanya membesar ketika menyadari siapa gadis yang tengah dipeluk Sasori. Sambil melangkah ke arah mereka dipanggilnya nama sang gadis.

"Sakura…!"

Gadis tersebut menghirup nafas dalam sekali tarikan sebagai tanda rasa kagetnya. Ia sudah sangat mengenal suara _baritone_ itu. Akhirnya Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Gantian, kini matanya yang membesar karena melihat sepasang mata onyx.

Dalam sekejap, Sakura melepas pelukannya, berjalan mundur menjauhi kedua pria tersebut, lalu pada akhirnya lari untuk pergi jauh dari sana.

"Sakura! Tunggu! _Kuso_!" Sasuke kembali memanggil Sakura dan berusaha mengejarnya.

Belum sempat ia mengejar setengah jalan, sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya. "Biarkan dulu dia sendiri…" Ujar Sasori.

"Tch! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Sekarang, minggir."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Heh, berarti kau memaksaku untuk berlaku kasar." Seringai Sasuke sangat sinis.

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis, kemudian berwajah serius. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan tenaga dan tubuhku saat ini. Tapi jangan kau pikir sejak tadi aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menghajarmu." Tatapan Sasori begitu tajam. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh melihatnya.

"Aku cuma mau tanya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura? Aku tahu dia keluar dari ruangan yang sama denganmu. Apa yang telah kau katakan hingga membuatnya menangis?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada serendah mungkin, mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Heuh. Bukan urusanmu. Jadi tolong kau enyah sekarang juga dari hadapanku, sebelum tanganku ini merusak kulit wajahmu." Ancam Sasuke.

"Ini rumah sakit, jangan membuat keributan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kini sepasang pemuda itu malah beradu tatap. Keduanya seakan sedang berperang mata, berpikir siapa yang akan terbunuh duluan hanya dengan tatapan tajam saja.

"Saranku, lebih baik kau pulang, dan memang seharusnya seperti itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Keluargamu pasti sudah di rumah, bukan? Aku yakin mereka menunggumu. Sakura biar aku yang urus."

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, Setan Merah. Dia milikku." Sasuke menggeram dan menggertakan giginya.

"Dia bukan milikmu, dia bukan milik siapa-siapa. Kalau pun memang benar, aku akan segera merebutnya darimu, Ayam Hitam." Suara Sasori terdengar menantang dan kini bibirnya dihiasi seringaian seperti mengolok-olok.

Geraman Sasuke semakin mengeras. 'Jangan bilang dia membicarakan rambutku…_teme_…'

"Kita lihat saja nanti…" Ujar Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum pahit tanpa melihat Sasuke. Sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh, Sasori berkata sedikit lantang. "Urusan kita belum selesai."

Sasori bisa mendengar suara langkah terhenti.

"Aku tahu…" Jawab pria berambut hitam itu.

Sementara Sasuke pergi entah kemana, kini Sasori berdiri terpaku di tengah-tengah koridor, matanya menerawang ke depan.

'Aku harap kali ini dia benar-benar pulang ke rumah.' Ujar Sasori dalam hatinya penuh harap.

Sasori menggelengkan dan memegang kepala, matanya terpejam serasa berat dan lelah.

'_Kami-sama_…ada apa sebenarnya ini…'

* * *

><p>[Sasuke POV]<p>

Mau tak mau, akhirnya aku pun pulang dan sekarang aku tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Kutatapi pintu rumah tersebut tanpa alasan, diam terpaku di depannya. Menghirup nafas panjang, kemudian kubuang. Entah kenapa hal ini sering sekali aku lakukan setiap sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Rasanya sudah menjadi ritual sehari-hariku, sekedar melepaskan sesuatu yang aku pun sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa itu. Pintu pun akhirnya aku buka, kakiku melangkah memasuki sebuah ruang kecil untuk memasuki ruang tamu sebagai ruangan pertama.

"_Tadaima_."

"Tou-saaann!" Ah…malaikat kecilku datang menghampiri penuh semangat.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke-kun." Terdengar suara Kaori samar-samar dari arah dapur, terdengar sedikit usahanya untuk berteriak tidak terlalu keras, setidaknya bisa sampai ke telingaku.

"Ah, iya! _Okaeri_, Otou-san!" Bibir mungil terlihat menyeringai pertanda rasa senang. Tak tahan melihat sikapnya yang menggemaskan, aku berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi Kousuke dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

"Aa…_arigatou_." Senyum tipis pun menghiasi bibirku.

"Tou-san, aku baru saja menyelesaikan PR-ku! Tadi Kaa-chan membantuku mewarnainya loh!" Ujarnya masih dengan semangat yang sama.

"Aa…bagus kalau begitu. Sudah mandi?"

"Emph *geleng kepala*, belum. Hari ini aku ingin mandi bersama Tou-san! …boleh?" Tanyanya seakan takut aku akan menolak. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar nada bicaranya.

"_Hai_, tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak?" Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ya…senyum tulus yang selama ini hanya bisa kuperlihatkan pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Sesaat warna merah muda terlintas dipikiranku. Untung saja Kousuke berteriak sehingga pikiranku tadi buyar.

"_Yattaa_! Kaa-chan, Tou-san bilang boleeehh!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menuju dapur. Aku berjalan menuju ruang TV, seraya melepas jas _navy blue _yang sejak pagi kukenakan dan menaruhnya di atas sofa, kemudia aku berjalan menuju dapur mengikuti Kousuke dengan tangan sibuk membuka kancing lengan kemeja dan melipatnya hingga sikut.

"_Hai, hai_…Kaa-chan dengar kok." Kaori berkata sambil tersenyum pada Kousuke. Kini matanya tertuju padaku, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Kemana semua pelayan rumah, Kaori? Teyaki dimana?" Aku menanyakan kepala pelayan di rumahku, Teyaki Hiromasa.

"Ah, iya, mereka kan masih dalam masa liburnya, Sasuke-kun. Kau lupa ya?"

"Hn. Aku lupa. Kapan mereka kembali?"

"Mm…mungkin besok atau lusa mereka semua kembali. Apa ada sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Emh, _nandemonai_." Heh, saking letihnya aku sampai lupa semua pelayan rumah masih berlibur.

"Hmm…baiklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kalian berdua mandi, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa…_arigatou_, Kaori." Ia hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan anggukannya, seperti biasa. Sungguh, aku heran ketika melihatnya seperti ini. Kenapa dia masih sanggup bersandiwara seperti ini? Kenapa seakan dia pasrah tapi aku tahu di dalam hatinya setiap hari ia menangis? Kenapa seakan aku yang selalu salah atas semua yang terjadi? Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu rasa sakit di dada ini? Kenapa harus aku yang…

…

'~saann…'

…

… Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang memanggilku…

…

'~ou-saann…'

…

...

"Tou-saann!"

Tubuhku sontak kaget mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba. Di hadapanku Kaori sedang menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan cemas, tangan masih memegang piring yang tengah dicuci. Celanaku terasa ditarik-tarik dengan tenaga kecil sehingga aku melihat ke bawah, dan ternyata itu tangan Kousuke.

"Tou-san…_daijoubu_?"

"Sasuke-kun…kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ternyata aku sudah terlalu lama begelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, membuat mereka khawatir karena aku melamun seperti orang tak sadar.

"A-Aa…_daijoubu_. _Ikou_, Kousuke. Nanti airnya keburu dingin." Segera kutarik tangan mungil milik putra semata wayangku itu, mengajaknya pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia mengangguk tetapi masih menatapku agak cemas. Aku bisa merasakan Kaori masih melihat ke arahku, tapi kemudian ia kembali mencuci piring karena aliran air kran dan gosokan spons kembali terdengar.

* * *

><p>Selesai aku dan Kousuke mandi dan berpakaian, kami segera pergi menuju ruang makan. Selama kami mandi, Kaori telah menyiapkan makan malam dan sudah selesai menata meja makan. Aku segera duduk di tempat biasa, tapi kali ini Kousuke memilih untuk duduk di sebelahku. Heh…hari ini ksatria mungilku tampak manja sekali padaku. Diam-diam…aku sangat menyukainya.<p>

"_Itadakimasuuu_!" Ucapnya sebelum makan tampak bersemangat, entah karena lapar atau memang hari ini dia sangat ceria. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Suasana makan seperti biasa, aku lebih banyak diam, Kaori bertanya tentang kegiatan hari ini di tempat _playgroup_ dan Kousuke menjawabnya dengan ceria. Sesekali Kousuke mengajakku bicara, aku menjawabnya dengan singkat namun halus, begitu pun jika Kaori yang bertanya. Mereka berdua memang sudah biasa dengan sifatku yang seperti ini, yang lebih mengejutkannya Kousuke tidak pernah mengeluh. Seolah-olah ia tahu di balik kepasifanku tetap terdapat kasih sayang untuknya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, kali ini yang menidurkan Kousuke adalah aku. Sejak tadi ia ingin aku membacakannya buku cerita bergambar sebelum tidur. Buku itu baru dibelinya bersama Kaori tadi sore.

Kousuke kugendong di punggung dan kubawa ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelah ia siap berada di kasur dengan selimut telah menutupi tubuhnya, aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

Buku cerita itu akhirnya mulai kubaca. Baru tiga halaman aku bacakan, si mungil yang satu ini sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Senyum pun kembali muncul di bibirku, melihat mudah sekali ia tertidur malam ini. Kucium lembut kening Kousuke, lalu kumatikan lampu kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Tubuh dan pikiranku hari ini sangat lelah, setelah apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sakura. Kuturuni anak tangga satu per satu, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Kuisi gelas bening ukuran sedang dengan air dingin dari kulkas. Ketika melewati ruang TV di tengah perjalanan menuju kamarku, Kaori yang sedang duduk di depan TV memanggilku.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?" Kujawab sambil menghentikan langkahku, mata tetap tertuju ke depan. Kaori juga masih melihat ke arah TV.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Aku sangat lelah, Kaori. Bisa kita bicarakan besok?"

"Tidak banyak kok yang ingin aku katakan." Nadanya agak datar, tapi aku merasakan suara yang cukup serius disana.

"Hn." Pertanda jawabku mempersilahkan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti antara kau dan Sakura. Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan. Tapi, tolong...kau bisa 'jaga' sikapmu, Sasuke. Beberapa waktu ini tetangga dan orang-orang sekitar mulai menaruh curiga. Tolong Sasuke…setidaknya kau menghargai…pernikahan ini, dan nama baik keluarga Uchiha. Kau mengerti kan maksudku, Sasuke? Jangan sampai perbincangan mereka sampai ke telinga ay~"

"Hn, aku mengerti." Tanpa menunggu respon darinya, aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar. Pembicaraan tadi malah semakin membuat kepalaku pusing dan lelah. Aku tidak ingin ia melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama'nya'.

'Sebaiknya aku segera tidur…' Pikirnya seraya memijat-mijat dahinya, genggaman gelas berisi air dingin itu semakin erat.

* * *

><p>[General POV; Di taman luar kediaman Uchiha…]<p>

Wanita berambut coklat muda tengah duduk di kursi taman yang terbuat dari batu semen, memandangi langit yang dihiasi beberapa bintang-bintang. Cahaya bulan menemaninya disana, tidak lupa dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu taman ikut membantu. Rambut panjangnya seakan menari ketika angin lembut berhembus, mengikuti arah angin itu berlari.

Di pangkuannya terdapat selembar foto yang dipegangnya dengan erat, takut sang angin membawa pergi kenangan manis di dalamnya. Pikirannya kini sedang menjadi sebuah pemutar kaset…mengenang segala tentang dirinya dari masa lalu. Masa-masa yang sangat ia rindukan…masa-masa yang paling indah…masa-masa ketika bersamanya…

Semakin lama ia putar kaset masa lalunya itu, kini mata _hazel-_nya semakin berair, tampak berkaca-kaca. Bendungannya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menampung air disana. Alhasil, air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mata, turun menjelajahi pipinya yang kemudian jatuh tepat diatas foto itu.

Nafasnya tertahan, berhenti sejenak karena rasa sakit di bagian sana mulai terasa lagi…yaitu dadanya. Disana semakin terasa sesak, sehingga tangan kirinya terpaksa mencengkram _dress cream_-nya di bagian itu, seolah rasa sakitnya akan hilang, padahal tidak sama sekali…

Isak pelannya kini mulai terdengar, tangan kirinya pun melepas cengkramannya dan berpindah menutupi mulut, berusaha meredam suara tangisnya di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke atau Kousuke melihatnya seperti ini. Air mata kini semakin membanjiri matanya, tetesan demi tetesan berjatuhan tak merata. Beberapa masih melekat bagai butiran embun di atas foto, sebagian lain telah meresap membasahi bajunya.

'_Kami-sama_…kenapa…kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini…'

Jari-jemari putih mengangkat perlahan foto penuh dengan air mata diatasnya, membuat air-air itu perlahan turun dari permukaan foto, dan kini si pemilik menatap kesana. Dipandanginya gambar tak bernyawa itu, berharap pria yang ada disana setidaknya bicara padanya, atau bahkan keluar dari sana dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia merindukan suaranya…pelukannya…tawanya…senyumnya…hangat tubuhnya…semuanya. Sungguh, wanita ini sangat berharap pria di foto itu kini sedang memeluknya dengan erat, menumpahkan segala kasih sayang hanya untuk dia seorang di dalam pelukannya.

Pada selembar cetakan gambar tak hidup itu, terdapat seorang pria berambut hitam agak panjang dan diikat rendah dengan tipe ekor kuda. Wajah putihnya dihiasi senyuman hangat dan manis, tangan kirinya berada diatas kepala seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ia sendiri, dengan wajah berseri, senyuman yang begitu bahagia. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di depan sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Di depan mereka berdua ada seorang lelaki kecil, mirip dengan pria itu, rambutnya hitam dan _spiky_, duduk bersila melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah kamera saat pengambilan gambar tersebut.

Ibu jari sang wanita mengusap-ngusap wajah pria di foto itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengelus lagi pipi dan rahang yang kuat milik sang pria, kelembutan dan kehangatan kulitnya.

'Itachi-kun…'

Ya, pria itu bernama Itachi Uchiha, wanitu itu adalah Kaori Akiyama, sedangkan lelaki kecil disana adalah Sasuke Uchiha, adik kandung dari Itachi yang kini telah menikah dan menjadi suaminya.

Mencoba menghapus air mata, foto itu ia letakkan di sampingnya, di atas kursi taman. Kini ia menoleh ke kanan, melihat kumpulan bunga gladiol berwarna merah, kuning, orange dan pink yang tumbuh indah dan segar tepat di sebelah kursi taman tersebut. Terasa percuma menghapus air mata tadi, karena sekarang air-air itu kembali membahana matanya, akibat dari hanya dengan memandang kumpulan bunga-bunga disana.

'Itachi-kun…'

Ya…bunga-bunga gladiol itu sengaja ditanam oleh sang pria hanya untuknya.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

"_Itachi-kun…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau sedang apa?" Gadis berambut coklat itu bertanya dengan senyumnya, berjongkok di sebelah seorang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah sekop kecil dan sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi benih di sebuah taman yang cukup luas dan asri._

"_Menanam bunga yang cocok dengan namamu sekaligus bunga kesukaanmu, koi." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum._

"_Gladiol? Hontou ni?" Tanya sang gadis terkejut senang dengan semburat merah di pipinya._

"_Aa. Bunga yang bertangkai halus, namun tegak dan kuat…seperti arti namamu, Kaori..."_

_Lelakinya itu memang pandai membuatnya tersenyum hangat, membuatnya merasa seperti gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.  
><em>

"_Bunga warna apa yang akan kau tanam, Itachi-kun?" Tanya si gadis semangat karena ingin tahu lebih tentang bunga sedang ditanam oleh sang pria._

"_Hmm...karena kau hampir menyukai semua warna, jadi kupilih merah, orange, kuning dan merah muda." Ujarnya dengan mata tertuju pada tangan-tangan yang sibuk mengolah tanah dengan sekop kecil._

"_Ne, Itachi-kun, kenapa…warna-warna itu?" Kini alis-alis sang gadis mengerut heran, penuh tanya._

"_Karena…semua warna yang kupilih itu memiliki salah satu aksen dan arti yang sama, yaitu kuat. Kaori…gadisku yang lembut, namun kuat…seperti bunga gladiol…" Mata onyx milik sang pria kini menatap sepasang mata hazel._

_Mata hazel tersebut bersinar penuh kekaguman menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bisa membaca pesan yang tersirat di mata pria kesayangannya ini. Disentuhnya pipi putih sang pria, mengelusnya perlahan. Tatapan Itachi melembut, mendekatkan pipinya ke dalam dekapan tangan gadisnya, untuk sesaat memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan jari-jemarinya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ditatapnya mata si gadis dengan penuh rasa sayang, membuat gadis itu tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum membalasnya.  
><em>

"_Aishiteru, Kaori…"_

"_Aishiteru, Itachi-kun…"_

_Bibir kedua insan itu bertemu untuk menyalurkan perasaan di hati mereka. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus memberi kesejukan untuk keduanya, menambah romansa cinta di sekitar mereka semakin menghangat…_

* * *

><p>[End of Flashback]<p>

Tangan wanita ini kini memegang bunga gladiol berwarna merah muda, meraba mahkotanya perlahan. Tak henti-hentinya air mata jatuh setetes demi setetes. Bibir bawah ia gigit untuk menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak membangunkan suami dan anaknya.

Ditatapnya bunga-bunga yang diam membisu itu, seolah kehadiran pria yang ia rindukan bisa dirasakannya disana. Malam semakin larut, angin yang berhembus semakin tidak bersahabat, udara pun semakin terasa dingin. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan wanita yang sedang dilanda rindu dan pedih mendalam itu akan segera masuk ke rumahnya.

'Itachi-kun…aku merindukanmu…aku sangat merindukanmu, Itachi-kun…'

Hanya suara angin dan gemerisik dedaunan pohon bergesekan yang menemani dan menjawab ungkapannya dalam hati…

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

><p>*Terjemahan :<p>

- tadaima : aku pulang

- okaeri/okaerinasai : selamat datang

- hai : iya/ya

- ikou : ayo (mengajak pergi)

- hontou ni : sungguh/benarkah

- aishiteru : aku mencintaimu

- kuso : sial/sialan

- itadakimasu : selamat makan

- koi : sayang/cinta

* * *

><p>AN :

Oke…beres sudah chapter 3. Duh, curiga ni fanfic bakal selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraanku nih. -_-

Bisa tebak ga terusan kalimatnya Kaori apa? Terus maksud 'nya' buat Sasuke kira-kira siapa hayoo? =DD *ngangkat2 alis* Oia, sejauh ini maaf ya belum ada Lemonnya. Nanti ada ko di waktu yang tepat, tapi maaf ya aq ga jago2 bgt bkin lemon soalnya, heu. -,- Maaf juga ya disini Sakuranya cuma sebentar, soalnya emang mau nyeritain keluarga Uchiha selama di rumah dan kehidupan pasangan suami-istri itu. Tapi disini aq ceritain Kaori dulu. =)

Yo wes lah kalo begitu…so, gimana-gimana? Mantafff? Jeleksss? Kasih tau aku di review yaa… :D

Ga bosen-bosen nih aku ingetin yaa, **NO FLAME PLEASE**. Aku pasti akan selalu membutuhkan **kritik dan saran yang membangun**, sip? ;D Karena kalo menurut aku FLAME sama KRITIK PEDAS(emang makanan apa -_-) tapi MEMBANGUN itu sangat berbeda jauh sekali. Karena pada dasarnya kritik yang 'pedes' tuh tujuannya juga baik ko, positif cuma caranya ga lembut karena alesan-alesan tertentu. :D

Hmm…by the way, aku bales review disini tapi untuk yang ga log-in ajah yah? :) Mulai dari chapter 1 ampe 2 ya(maaf ya bru bisa bls skrg,disingkt2 gpp ya? *ketawan udh mulai cape nulis, wkwk :p) :

- [no name] : iyaah, ini versi Indonesianya "Love Rollercoaster", hehe. Tapi sama yang English-nya kayaknya kesana-sananya bakal ada sedikit perbedaan, ga begitu sama. Iyaa, maaf ya soalnya jadwal kuliah aq padet bgt, bnyk prktikum, jd keburu cape dluan uy buat lanjutin crta2 aq, hiks. :'( Hahahaha, Sasori emang bakal jadi malaikat penyelamat Sakura di banyak kejadian. :D Wkwkwk, iya sih ya dia egois, tapi tenang, ntar kamu ngerti ko alesannya kenapa dia begitu… :)

- Rizuka Hanayuuki : Hai juga Rizuka! Naahh…itu semua pertanyaan kamu merupakan rahasia cerita ini, Rizuka-chan(gpp kan panggil –chan? :o). Kalo aq ksih tau ntr ga seru doongg..hehe. :p Oh, g mslah dong, Rizu-chan. Setiap org punya hak untuk suka atw ga suka sm sesuatu. So, no problemooo! :D Ga ko…ga akan sedih2 amet, tnng ajah, hehe. Sebenarnya, semua karakter di crta ini bakal ngrasa sakit semua sih..hihi. :p Tapi aq g akan jhat2 ko.. :D

- Chadeschan : Salam kenal juga, Chadeschan ! =D Yup, benar sekali, Chadeschan! Aq jg suka bgt lgu itu! ^,^ Hahahaha, teriak2 gaje knp nich? :p Hoho…ga ush dibikin menderita dia sbnrnya udh mndrta, Chadeschan. Ntr jg km tw deh knp..hehe =)

- Kenny : tepat sekalii, kenny! =D Iya nih, yg Inggrisnya belum beres, gtw knp pngn bkin yg bhsa indo-nya dlu aje,hehe. Okay, aku usahain update secepatnya ya! =D Tapi ga janji ga apa ya? =( Soalnya kuliah aq udh tahun ke-3, jdwl g bnyk tp kegiatan kuliahnya pdet n bkin cape..hiks. :'( Tapi bkal tetep aq ushain update kilat.. =)

- Animea Lover Ya-ha : Huwaa…jgn nngis dong Nea-chan…cup cup cup. *elus2 kpla,hehe =)* Iya…sykurlah kalo krsa knfliknya,hehe. Oke, itu udah diterjemahin ko, tapi masih ke sih. Apa mau diterjemahin ke jg? :o Tenangg…pasti happy ending ko! =D Okay, salam kenal juga.. =)

- Uuu Aaa : Sudah ada koo…oke2, aq usahain update scptnyaa.. =D

- neji-kun : walah, Lemon SasuxSaku ajah belum aq kluarin, ini lagi dia minta NejixHina…wkwkwkwk! Liat nanti yaa, neji-kun. Soalnya aq g ada rncna msukin/mlibatkan Neji atw Hinata lebih banyak d cerita ini…maaf yaa… ='(

- Sichi : Iyaah..kasian dia. ='( Oke2, itu udh update ko. FIGHTING! =DD

- Lactobacilluss : Hoho, iya juga sih ya..tapi, dia bisa dibilang orang ke-3 bisa juga engga, karena…nnti km tau ko jwbnnya, hehehe… =) Huwaa, mksh yaa! Review lg yaa.. =D

- Devi Lauramora : Okee…ini dilanjut ko.. =D

- tak da akun : Sebenarnya perasaannya Sasuke gimana? Hmm…ntr km tau kooo…hihihihi. Xp Ini sudah ku-update…ikutin terus yaa… =D

- Nita-chan Natsuhi : Waw, persis sama kehidupanmu? Sabar ya, Nita-chan… ='( Ayo semangat! =') And keep review yaa.. =)

- uchiharuno phorepeerr : Hwahahahahaha…ni gila juga yaa…tapi masalah SasoxSaku menikah…pinter juga dirimu nak ada pikiran kesana, aku jd kaget berasa pikiran aq ada yg baca, wkwkwkwk. =p Yosh, hontou ni arigatou! =D

- GK : Nah loh, knp cengar cengir sndri hayooo? Hahahahaha XD Wokay deh, ni santei ko. =D Iyah,stlh tanya Mbah Google dan Naruto Lovers kesana kemari (lebay -_-), di chapter ini udh aq ganti ko. =D

- Dark Angel : Iyah reader & reviwerku yang manis #eaa Xp, tentu saja boleh dongs mereview. =D Hm…sip sip, oke oke, kritik begini nih yg aq butuhkan. Tenang, tenang, justru jujur ajh nh, ksni2 yah, aq jlan crta aq bkal brkurng segi2 perselingkuhan mrka, slnya bkal bnyak yg mau aq crtain di plotnya dari masa lalu supaya pd tau asal muasalnya sm masa depannya ntr gmn,hehe. Moga2 sih g pd kcwa ntr sm jln crtanya..hoho. ^.^Kembali kasih, Dark Angel =D

- Wakamiya Hikaru No login : hwokay, ini sudah aq update! =DD ikutin terus yaa.. =D

Makasih ya buat semua para readers & reviews! Cerita ini lanjut juga karena kalian ko! :DD

Ikutin terus n jangan lupa review yaa…! ^,^

_Sayonara_! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aku update lagi nich, hwohohoho! ^,^

Hehehehe…tampaknya saya berhasil membuat kalian penasaran ya? Mwahahahahahaha! *ketawa ala setan* :D

Sabar ya teman-temaann…lambat laun *ceileh* kalian bakal tau yang sebenarnya, hoho!

Tapi sebelumnya, maaf beribu-ribu maaf ya updatenya lama banget! T_T

Oke, ga usah banyak bacot lagi dah saya,

Silahkan menikmati! :DD *berasa di restoran -,-*

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner of Love<strong>

~ Chapter 4 : Ksatria _Raven_ ~

...

...

...

'_. . . __t__aikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita __  
><em>_anata ga arawareta anohi kara __  
><em>_kodoku demo tsurakutemo heikidato omoeta__ . . .'_

'_. . . __The boring days started to shine suddenly __  
><em>_since the day you appeared. __  
><em>_I felt I mind neither the solitude nor agony__ . . .'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto. Plot cerita dan beberapa OC = _it's mine_. :)

* * *

><p>Usia Karakter Utama :<p>

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Haruna/Uchiha : 26

Sasori Sunamoto : 27

Itachi Uchiha : 29

Teyaki Hiromasa : 67

Note :

- _italic__/cetak miring_ : bahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia, atau suara/percakapan di masa lalu, atau lirik lagu

- ' '/tanda petik satu : inner si karakter berbicara atau karakter berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri (dalam hati), atau yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>[Sasori POV; Siang hari, ketika akhirnya Sasuke pulang setelah pertengkaran terjadi]<p>

Tidak lari, tidak pula berjalan santai, aku masih sibuk kesana kemari sejak tadi. Tentu saja, mencari kemana perginya _cherry blossom_-ku. Nafasku mulai sedikit tersengal-sengal, letih mulai terasa karena menelusuri berbagai koridor dan lantai. Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu Hikari.

"Sunamoto-san!"

"Ah, Hikari-san…" Langkahku terhenti melihat gadis itu. Terlihat dahinya agak berkeringat, nafas kurang teratur, kondisinya hampir mirip denganku.

"Apa anda melihat Sakura-san? Tsunade-sama sudah tidak sabar menunggunya, kasihan Shizune-san, tadi ia kena semprot juga akhirnya. Padahal kan aku yang menyampaikan pesan. Aduh, aku lalai sekali tidak memastikan Sakura-san sudah sampai disana atau belum…" Ujarnya dengan raut muka yang sedih dan penuh sesal, curiga ia sebenarnya mau menangis karena matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hikari-san, tenang saja. Aku juga sejak tadi sedang mencarinya, tapi belum ketemu juga. Begini saja Hikari-san, bilang pada Tsunade-sama aku akan segera mencari Sakura dan membawanya kesana. Katakan padanya kalau tadi…ada sesuatu yang _urgent_, penting sekali. Kalau ditanya, bilang saja kau tidak tahu. Nanti biar aku dan Sakura yang menjelaskannya." Jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Emh…baiklah kalau begitu, Sunamoto-san. Maaf telah merepotkan anda." Gadis berambut biru langit itu membungkuk minta maaf padaku.

"Ah, tidak repot ko. Sudah, sudah, sebaiknya kau segera menemui Tsunade-sama. Nanti bisa-bisa rumah sakit ini hancur lagi." Seringaiku mengingat bagaimana Tsunade kalau sedang marah.

"_H-Hai_!"

Setelah Hikari pergi, aku segera melanjutkan pencarianku.

'Sepertinya aku harus mengecek tempat-tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang…'

Akhirnya, aku mencoba mencarinya di taman bunga rumah sakit yang terletak di _rooftop_ rumah sakit, tempat biasanya hanya dikunjungi untuk orang-orang yang menjalankan terapi…

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

Untung saja, keadaan di sekitar sini sangat sepi. Tampaknya karena sudah terlalu siang, pasien yang sering menjalani terapi disini sudah melakukannya pagi hari. Karena kalau sudah siang begini cahaya mataharinya cenderung terik. Lagipula ketika kulihat arloji di tanganku menunjukkan hampir jam 12.00.

Sekarang, aku malah menangis sendirian, duduk di kursi taman bunga milik rumah sakit yang terletak di lantai paling atas, atau biasa disebut _rooftop_. Sungguh, seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa sih harus menangis? Kenapa aku begitu cengeng? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Menghadapi Sasuke saja tidak bisa, malah lari menghindarinya. Menjawab pertanyaan Sasori tidak sanggup, padahal aku biasanya selalu jujur padanya.

Aku…aku kembali seperti diriku yang dulu…sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sasuke… Sakura, gadis kecil yang suka menangis. Sampai-sampai hampir semua anak laki-laki di sekitar perumahanku menyebutku Si Cengeng. Aku benci…aku benci kalau aku seperti ini, rasanya seakan kembali ke masa kecilku yang cukup suram itu. Aku sering diganggu sebagai bahan hiburan atau mainan anak laki-laki seumuranku dulu.

Padahal…padahal sejak bertemu dia, aku bertekad untuk tidak menjadi cengeng lagi…

* * *

><p>[Flashback; General POV]<p>

"_Kembalikan bonekaku!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda pada sekelompok anak laki-laki hampir seumurannya. Umurnya kurang lebih sekitar 6 tahun._

"_Ah, ngapain. Boneka beruang jelek, kumel begini juga mending dibuang tau! Hahahaha!" Ujar salah seorang anak berambut hitam cepak dengan puas yang tampaknya merupakan ketua dari kumpulan tersebut. Ia berdiri paling depan di antara yang lain dan tengah mengangkat boneka beruang sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa mengambilnya, badannya lebih pendek dari anak laki-laki itu._

"_Iya, mending kita buang saja, Zaku. Atau…kita bakar saja sekalian! Haha!" Anak yang lain ikut tertawa bersama, puas melihat si gadis kecil matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak tahan lagi menampung air matanya, akhirnya gadis itu mulai menangis._

"_Huuuu…hiks…kembali~hiks~kan bonekaku…jangan~hiks~dirusak…huuhuuu…" Tangisannya kini mulai sedikit mengeras._

"_Hahahaha! Lihat sekarang dia menangis! Sakura cengeng! Sakura cengeng!" Anak lain berkata sambil bertepuk tangan berirama, temannya yang lain mengikutinya menyoraki gadis bernama Sakura itu._

"_Huwaaa…Kaa~chan…hiks…I-Ino…" Kedua telapak tangan mungilnya kini menutupi wajah, mencoba menghentikan aliran deras air matanya. Tapi percuma, semakin keras sorakan anak-anak itu, semakin keras ia menangis._

_Karena sangat ketakutan bonekanya akan dirampas dan dibakar, ia mencoba mengambilnya dengan menarik-narik baju anak yang bernama Zaku dan mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menggapai boneka beruang miliknya._

"_Heh, jangan pegang-pegang aku!"_

_BUK!_

_Didorong kuat tubuh mungil Sakura oleh anak itu hingga akhirnya ia jatuh ke lantai taman yang terbuat dari semen. Tak sengaja sikut kanannya tergesek dengan lantai keras itu. Kini terdapat luka lecet disana. Untuk beberapa saat suasana sempat hening seketika._

"_A-Aduh…itai…perih…hiks…" Katanya sambil memegangi sikut dan tetap menangis._

_"Haah…dasar memang anak cengeng. Segitu saja bilang sakit. Baru juga luka sedikit sudah nangis lagi! Hahahaha!" Sorakan dengan kata 'Sakura cengeng' dilanjutkan kembali oleh mereka._

_Diam-diam, ada sepasang mata onyx dan putih-lavender yang melihat kejadian itu pada tempat yang berbeda. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek berlari ke suatu tempat, pergi dari balik pohon, tempat persembunyiannya sejak kumpulan anak lelaki tadi mulai mengganggu Sakura._

_Mata onyx yang memperhatikan kejadian disana sempat menyadari bukan cuma dia yang menyaksikannya, tapi akhirnya ia tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya dia menghampiri mereka._

"_Hn. Hanya laki-laki pengecut yang bisanya mengganggu anak perempuan, apalagi umurnya lebih muda dan bisanya keroyokan." Ujarnya dengan muka datar._

_Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sang pembicara, termasuk sepasang mata emerald milik Sakura. Tatapan kumpulan anak lekaki disana penuh kekesalan, merasa keasyikannya diganggu oleh tamu tak diundang. Sedangkan sang gadis menatapnya penuh takjub, kaget, tetapi merasa tertolong, walaupun masih merasa sedikit takut._

"_Uchiha…" Geram Zaku, anak lelaki yang terlihat sebagai pemimpin disana. "Mau apa kau kesini? Ini bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau segera pergi! Mengganggu saja!"_

"_Lebih baik…kau kembalikan boneka itu, kemudian pergi…kalau mau hidupmu aman." Ujar anak laki-laki berambut spiky warna hitam dengan santai, senyum menyeringai menghiasi bibirnya. Beberapa anak dari kumpulan itu sempat bergidik takut mendengar ucapannya. Tapi pemimpin mereka, malah semakin menggeram kesal._

"_Apa katamu, Uchiha? Kau berani melawanku, heh?"_

"_Kenapa tidak?" Jawabnya seraya mengangkat alis tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun._

"_Baiklah! Ayo hajar dia, teman-teman!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka langsung menyerbu Si Uchiha itu._

_Takut akan pemandangan perkelahian, Sakura segera menutup matanya erat-erat, lututnya ditekuk dan dipeluknya merapat ke tubuh. Ia tidak tahu apakah keadaan ini akan semakin buruk atau tidak. Selama Sakura berpikir dalam hatinya sendiri, semua suara disekelilingnya seakan mati, hampa, kosong, hening, sunyi…namun tiba-tiba…_

"_Oi, buka matamu…"_

"_Huh?" Perlahan dibukanya kelopak mata mungil dan muncul warna hijau jernih yang menarik sekaligus menenangkan melihat ke atas, ke arah datangnya suara. Anak lelaki itu berdiri tegap di depannya, menatap seolah terhipnotis beberapa saat, kemudian kembali lagi ke alam sadarnya._

"_Ini…bonekamu." Sebuah boneka berbentuk beruang yang sejak tadi diperebutkan kini ada di hadapan si gadis, tampak lebih lusuh lagi dari kondisi sebelumnya yang memang sudah memprihatinkan._

_Tatapan Sakura penuh tanda tanya, bingung, dan terkejut. Tapi akhirnya boneka itu diraih pelan-pelan._

"_A-Ano…me-merek-ka…"_

"_Tuh." Kata anak bernama Uchiha itu menunjuk ke belakang pundaknya. Ketika Sakura mengintip ke belakang tubuh Uchiha, mulutnya langsung menganga saat itu juga. Semua anak tadi sudah terkapar kesakitan, tapi tidak dalam kondisi yang berbahaya. Satu per satu anak-anak itu mulai berlarian pergi meninggalkan taman. Sebelum pergi, Zaku sempat melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan kesal, membuat Sakura sedikit ketakutan.  
><em>

"_E-Eto…"_

"_Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."_

"_E-Eh?"_

"_Makanya kau jangan menangis terus!"_

_Terdengar suaranya setengah membentak. Air di mata Sakura mulai berkumpul lagi, suara meringis mulai terdengar dari mulut kecil itu. Lelaki di hadapannya memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, lalu berlutut sehingga ia sejajar dengan Sakura yang masih meringkuk di bawah._

"_Dengar…Onii-chan-ku pernah bilang, kalau kita cengeng, kita tidak akan pernah kuat. Kita akan terus menjadi anak yang lemah. Kau mau mereka berhenti mengganggumu? Lawan mereka sekuat tenaga tanpa menangis. Dengan begitu, mereka pasti berhenti mengganggumu…"_

_Tanpa sadar, tangisan Sakura yang hampir keluar sekarang terhenti. Kini bola mata emerald menatap sepasang mata onyx, bisa dirasakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya…pesan…atau mungkin perasaan? Tetapi tidak bisa ia mengerti, terutama dengan wajahnya yang sejak tadi tidak berekspresi itu. Kepala berambut pink mengangguk perlahan mendengar ucapan anak lelaki di depannya._

_Sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin namun hangat memegang kepala pink itu, serta mengusapnya pelan. Ujung mulut lelaki kecil itu tampak menaik, terlihat sunggingan yang terkesan…angkuh? Tapi Sakura bisa merasakan senyum aneh itu tulus, tidak dibuat-buat._

"_Sakura-chaannn!" Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari jauh. Langkah-langkah kaki yang berlarian juga terdengar dari arah yang sama dengan datangnya suara teriakan itu._

"_I-Ino Nee-chan!"_

_Sakura langsung berdiri melihat Ino, gadis seumurannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri. Ino selalu melindungi Sakura kalau ada yang mengganggunya, anak lelaki lain takut pada Ino karena kalau ia sudah marah, maka tak ada ampun untuk siapapun. Di belakangnya ternyata ada dua teman baiknya juga, yang satu berambut hitam pendek dengan mata lavender dan yang satunya berambut coklat dicepol dua._

"_Ah, Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan!" Ia memanggil kedua temannya yang lain._

"_Sakura-chan, daijoubu? Hinata-chan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Gomen, aku datang terlambat!" Ino berkata sambil segera memeluk Sakura. Gadis pink itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura._

"_Mana mereka yang mengganggumu? Liat saja nanti!" Ujar Ino dengan muka kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

"_Umph, daijoubu. Hontou ni daijoubu. Ini, aku mendapatkan bonekaku kembali." Senyumnya memperlihatkan semua gigi-gigi kecil berwarna putih, sambil mengangkat boneka beruang kesayangannya, tiba-tiba lupa akan rasa sakit di sikutnya._

"_Hontou ni? Yokatta ne…" Ujar gadis berambut kuning yang diikat tinggi tipe ponytail dengan lega._

"_A-Ano…dia…yang membantuku…" Sakura berbicara dengan kepala tetunduk, pipinya mulai terasa hangat, semburat merah muncul disana. _

"_Eh? Dare? Oh…heehh?" Kini nada suaranya terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang Sakura maksud. "Sa-Sasuke-senpai?" Ternyata, semburat merah tidak hanya muncul di pipi Sakura._

"_Hm?" Lelaki yang mereka bicarakan melihat dengan wajah bingung. Hinata dan Tenten juga saling bertatapan dengan muka heran._

"_E-Eto…Ino Nee-chan…kenal dia?"_

"_A-Ah…h-hai… A-Ano, domou a-arigatou, Sa-Sasuke-senpai sudah menolong Sakura-chan…" Suara Ino mengecil seperti malu-malu. Untung lelaki kecil bernama Sasuke itu bisa mendengarnya._

"_Hn." Jawabnya dengan singkat._

'_Jadi…namanya…Uchiha…Sasuke?' Pikir Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke. Menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi objek pemandangan seseorang, Sasuke langsung melihat balik pada Sakura. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah, langsung tertunduk, menyembunyikan warna merah muda di pipinya. Seringaian yang khas lagi-lagi muncul di bibir Si Uchiha._

"_Ooiii! Teme!" Datang seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning cerah dan spiky menghampiri mereka, memanggil seseorang diantaranya. Diam-diam wajah gadis berambut hitam berubah merah sekali, kemudian ia menunduk dan mulai memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya. Sedangkan yang lain fokus melihat anak lelaki itu, tak ada yang menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata, kecuali Tenten. Tenten hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata.  
><em>

"_Dobe…" Ujar Sasuke berbisik kesal. Muncul raut wajah penuh tanya pada Sakura ketika mendengar Sasuke._

_'Dobe? Namanya aneh sekali...' Sakura berpikir dengan polosnya._

"_Kau kemana saja sih, teme? Semuanya sudah menunggu dirumahku! Ayo cepat!" Ujarnya seraya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke._

_Sebelum pergi, lelaki bermata onyx itu berkata pada Sakura._

"_Jangan lupa kata-kataku tadi…dan jangan lupa obati lukamu itu…" Sakura langsung kaget dan segera melihat sikut kanannya, lupa bahwa ada luka disana._

_Mata emerald itu kini memandangi kepergian ksatrianya. Dalam hati ia sudah berjanji, bahwa ia tidak akan menangis lagi…demi ksatrianya itu…_

"_Tunggu, dia bilang luka?" Kata Tenten bingung._

"_HAAAHH? JADI KAU TERLUKA, SAKURA-CHAN? Mana? Dimana? Astaga, kenapa tidak bilang sih!"_

"_E-Eh? A-Ano…"_

_"H-Harus segera diobati, Sakura-chan..." Ujar gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Hinata._

_"Ayo cepat sini!" Ino langsung menarik tangan sahabat kesayangannya itu._

_"De-Demo...i-itai..."_

_"Sudah, Sakura-chan. Nanti tidak akan sakit lagi ko." Tenten mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura.  
><em>

_Ketiga perempuan itu sibuk mengurusi luka Sakura, sedangkan kedua anak lelaki tadi pergi entah kemana._

'_Ksatria berambut raven…apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati dengan penuh harap…_

[End of Flasback]

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

Senyumku tak juga luntur mengingat kenangan manis di masa kecilku, air mata juga masih mengalir, tetapi tidak sederas tadi, dan kini tetes demi tetes yang memaksa ingin jatuh aku hapus satu per satu. Ya, Sasuke adalah pahlawanku. Ia yang mengajarkanku untuk menjadi lebih kuat, ia yang mengajarkanku untuk berhenti menangis, untuk tidak cengeng lagi, untuk tidak terlalu sensitif lagi terhadap hal-hal sepele.

Sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah jatuh hati pada pria yang jarang berekspresi itu. Tapi dibalik semua sikapnya, terdapat perasaan tak terduga yang selalu tersembunyi.

Larut dalam nostalgiaku sendiri, tak sadar sesosok pria memandangku dengan mata coklatnya, sampai akhirnya suara lembutnya pun kudengar.

"Sakura…" Panggilnya masih menatapku, aku akhirnya menatap balik mata coklat itu dengan senyuman.

"Sasori-kun…"

Ia menghampiri dan duduk di sampingku. Matanya menerawang ke depan, badan agak membungkuk dengan kedua tangan berpangku di pahanya.

"Sudah siap menceritakannya padaku?" Senyum tipis dapat kulihat di bibir pria ini, membuatku tak tahan ikut tersenyum juga.

"Sasori-kun…aku…"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Sakura?" Sasori memotong kalimat Sakura tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh? Tentu saja boleh, Sasori-kun…"

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

DEG!

Detak jantungnya sempat terhenti beberapa detik, terkejut akan pertanyaan Sasori. Bibirku seakan terkunci rapat, tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

"Apa...lebih dari rasa sayangmu padaku?"

"S-Sasori-kun..." Bisik Sakura dengan nada sedih, tetapi di sisi lain juga bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hem. Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari caramu memanggilku." Skakmat. Sakura sekarang serasa mematung.

"Sasori-kun, aku tidak bermaksud~"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan kan?" Ujar Sasori tersenyum hangat, tangannya menghampiri wajah Sakura, sebuah ibu jari menghapus setitik air mata di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Tatapan Sakura semakin melembut melihat perlakuan Sasori padanya. Sakura hanya bergeleng pelan dengan senyuman manis di bibir _pink_nya.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita makan, sudah siang. Tidak boleh sampai tidak makan. Awas kalau tidak!" Sasori melotot penuh canda, menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengajaknya beranjak dari bangku taman. Sakura tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Sasori-kun...kau jelek!" Lidah Sakura terjulur keluar, berharap Sasori kesal dengan candaannya.

"Hahahaha. Kau memang nakal, _Cherry_. Sudah ayo cepat! Aku kan juga lapar, tahu." Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura, membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

Pria berambut merah itu menggandeng tangan sang gadis, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gedung. Tawa-tawa kecil dan senda gurau mereka mulai terdengar samar-samar, taman kembali sunyi, hanya dipenuhi oleh tanaman dan bebungaan yang tumbuh disana...

* * *

><p>[Sasuke POV; Pagi hari setelah malam perbincangan Sasuke dengan Kaori]<p>

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan tidurku yang tak bermimpi. Kugosok-gosok mata sebagai kebiasaan pertama bangun tidur, memejamkan mata lagi untuk sebentar dan menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, hampir setiap bangun aku seperti ini. Kulihat bagian ranjang yang kosong di sampingku. Kaori tidak ada.

'Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah bangun?'

TOK TOK TOK!

Kini suara ketukan itu terdengar bersama suara seseorang.

"Sasuke-sama, kopi dan sarapan pagi anda sudah siap. Mau saya antar ke kamar?"

"Teyaki, kau boleh masuk."

Seorang pria paruh baya membuka pintu kamarku. Ia menutupnya kembali, berdiri di depan pintu menghadap ke arahku yang tengah duduk bertelanjang dada di kasur, selimut menutupi bagian pinggangku sampai bawah. Teyaki mengenakan pakaian khusus _butler_nya yang rapi, rambutnya yang pendek hitam keabu-abuan bercampur dengan warna putih, menandakan usianya yang mulai menua.

"Sasuke-sama, apa sarapan anda mau diantar kemari?"

"Oji-san...kau tidak perlu seformal itu, disini hanya ada kita kan?"

"Sasuke...ah, maksud saya, Sasuke-sama, sekarang masih jam kerja saya, bukan jam istirahat." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Heh, kau selalu saja begitu." Ucapku dengan senyuman tipis, mataku menerawang ke arah jendela kamar tanpa sebab. "Teyaki Oji-san,"

"A-Ah, _hai,_ Sasuke-sama?"

"Apa Ji-san melihat Kaori?"

"Kaori-sama? _Ano_...Sasuke-sama..."

"Ada apa, Ji-san?" Mau tak mau, aku mulai merasa khawatir mendengar nada suara Teyaki.

"Bisakah...Sasuke-sama ikut dengan saya?" Tanyanya sambil menunduk. Kecurigaan bercampur dengan rasa khawatir mulai terasa di wajahku, dahiku kini merengut bingung dan cemas.

"Aa." Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kaos pendek hitam yang kutaruh di kursi dekat sebuah meja tulis. Kupakai kaos bersimbol lambang _clan _keluargaku di kerah belakang yang biasa kupakai untuk menemani celana tidur _navy blue_ yang kukenakan sejak tadi malam.

'Tak akan kubiarkan wanita lain melihat dada bidangku selain Sak~ argh! Apa-apaan sih aku ini! Disaat-saat seperti ini masih saja bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak.' Entah kenapa wajahku mulai terasa agak hangat mengingat apa yang tengah aku pikirkan.

"Sasuke-sama...apa anda baik-baik saja? Wajah anda tampak sedikit memerah." Sial. Ternyata Teyaki menyadarinya.

"H-Hn. _Hai, daijoubu_, Ji-san."

"_Hai, hai_. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari, ikuti saya, Sasuke-sama."

Aku mengikuti Teyaki, berjalan di belakangnya. Turun menyusuri tangga, berjalan ke arah ruang TV dan akhirnya ia membuka pintu keluar munuju taman. Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa selama mengekor, hanya ingin segera melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkannya. Akhirnya langkah Teyaki berhenti di depan sebuah kursi taman, dekat kumpulan bunga gladiol yang ditanam oleh...Itachi Nii-san.

"Tadi pagi ketika saya berniat mengecek tanaman bersama tukang kebun, saya mendapati Kaori-sama disini. Saya sempat panik melihatnya, saya kira Kaori-sama pingsan. Tapi tampaknya...ia tertidur."

'Jadi semalaman ia tertidur disini? Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia gila? Aku bisa dibunuh Itachi kalau seandainya Nii-san melihat kejadian ini!'

Aku menghampiri tubuhnya yang tertidur di bangku taman, kulihat nafasnya teratur, hanya saja mukanya sedikit lebih pucat dari kulit putihnya. Aku berlutut di hadapan Kaori yang tertidur, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

'Hn. Jangan bilang...'

Diwajahnya tampak jalur air mata mengalir yang kini telah mengering, dan kulihat tangan kanannya seperti memegang sesuatu yang ditutupi dengan tangan kirinya . Kuangkat perlahan tangan penutup itu agar tidak membangunkan Kaori. Ternyata...selembar foto. Kuambil dan kulihat foto itu, melihat pemandangan sebuah tempat dan orang-orang yang mematung dengan senyuman disana. Foto yang paling ia suka, foto favoritnya sepanjang masa. Ya, itu foto yang diambil ketika aku, Itachi Nii-san dan Kaori piknik bersama.

"Sasuke-sama..._eto_...Itachi-sama..." Ternyata, sejak tadi Teyaki masih setia menemaniku disini.

"Aa." Tak ada suara lagi dari Teyaki. Kita berdua rasanya sudah saling mengerti pikiran masing-masing.

Helaan nafas lembut keluar dari mulutku dengan mata tertutup sesaat, kuletakkan foto di atas bangku, tepat di samping wajahnya. Kuselinapkan tangan di leher dan lutut Kaori, menggendongnya _bridal-style_ dengan hati-hati.

"Teyaki...apa ada lagi yang melihat Kaori seperti ini ?" Nadaku cukup serius ketika bertanya.

"...tukang kebun kita sempat melihatnya juga, Sasuke-sama. Saya bersama dengan dia ketika menemukan Kaori-sama dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Kau...mengerti kan kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"_Hai, wakarimasu_, Sasuke-sama. Saya akan mengurusnya."

"Satu lagi..."

"_Hai_, Sasuke-sama?"

"Ji-san...tolong bawakan foto itu. Simpan kembali dimana ia biasa menyimpannya. Tolong...jangan sampai hilang ya, Teyaki Ji-san..." Aku berkata seraya membawa masuk Kaori ke dalam rumah.

* * *

><p>[General POV]<p>

Pria paruh baya itu memandangi foto yang telah ia ambil dari bangku taman. Bisa ia rasakan bagaimana kenangan manis yang telah mereka alami ketika pria yang tersenyum di samping Kaori masih ada, yang biasanya menambah kehangatan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Keberadaannya sangat berarti bagi banyak orang dan mereka semua sangat merindukan kehadirannya. Itachi memang seorang anak lelaki yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Sosoknya akan selalu dikenang dan dirindu. Suasana keluarga Uchiha banyak sekali mengalami perubahan sejak kehangatan pribadinya tidak lagi hadir disana.

Air mata sempat mengalir dari pelupuk mata pria yang perawakannya mulai termakan usia itu. Segera ia hapus air mata di wajahnya yang agak berkerut sebagai tanda penuaan, ditariknya nafas dengan pelan dan membuangnya dengan perlahan juga, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Kaki-kaki yang masih tegap akhirnya berjalan memasuki rumah, mengikuti jejak tuannya.

'Itachi-sama...kami semua sangat merindukanmu...'

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

><p>*Terjemahan :<p>

- hai : iya

- itai : sakit

- onii-san/onii-chan : kakak laki-laki

- onee-san/onee-chan : kakak perempuan

- ano : itu

- daijoubu : aku baik-baik saja

- hontou ni : sungguh/benar/benarkah?

- yokatta ne : syukurlah

- senpai : panggilan untuk kakak kelas/yang lebih tua/senior

- dare : siapa

- oji-san : paman/om , kalau ojii-san : kakek

* * *

><p>AN :

Maaf ya updatenya lama pisan! Soalnya kemaren sempet banyak kegiatan juga di rumah, jadi punya waktu di depan komputer cuma bentar deh, huhu. ='( Dan yang lebih memperlama lagi, aku sekarang lagi mempelajari dikit2 latar belakang kepribadiannya Sasuke sama Sakura, hehe. Supaya ga OOC banget jatuhnya di cerita ini. Maaf ya jadi lama updatenya. Sejauh yang aku temukan, sebenernya Sasuke itu anak yang manis dan baik, hiks. Apalahi Itachi, nangis bombay lah aku dibuatnya. T_T

Oke, gimana menurut kalian? Ga pada bingung kan alurnya? Masih pada inget kan alur cerita ini maju-mundur? Maaf ya kalo chapter ini jatohnya jelek bgt. T_T. Tapi tetep dan selalu ditunggu ya pendapat temen-temen di reviewnya! :D **NO FLAME PLEASE**, **kritik dan saran yang membangun** diperlukan sekali. ;D

Hm, sebelum memulai membalas review, aku mau tanya-tanya sesuatu nih :

1. Ko aku ga bisa ganti avatar ya? Ada yang mengalami problem yang sama? :o

2. Mashiro aku ganti jadi Teyaki ya. Ga pa2 kan? Nanti yg di chapter 3 aku ganti juga ko. :) Kalo di Naruto, dia sebenernya _clan_ Uchiha. Tapi disini ceritanya dia orang lain tapi loyal sama keluarga Uchiha. Makanya aku ganti namanya Hiromasa-artinya adil. :D Untuk ide penggantian ini, makasih ya buat Andromeda no Rei atas kritik dan sarannya. ^,^

Oia, aku bales review untuk yang ga log-in ajah yah. Buat yang log-in udah aku balas via PM ko. =) :

- Chii234chocoholic : huwohohohoo. Penasaran yaaa? *ngngkat alis* :p Wah, kl prtnyaan yg ini bakal terjawab di chapter2 brkutnya kyknya. Entah chapter slnjutnya, atau selanjutnya lg, hehe. Mksh ya reviewnyaa.. :D Maaf updatenya lama.. :'(

- uchiharuno phorepeerr : Hehehe…iya, sbnrnya Kaori udh tau dr lama, tapi ga ngomong apa2. Dia ngrasa itu hak Sasuke, dan dia jg emg tau ko Sasuke sayang sm Sakura. Msalah itu wasiat dari Itachi atau engga..hmm…itu bakal menjadi misteri buat km, hihhihihihihi. Nnti jg trjawab ko d chapter2 brkutnya. Sabar yaa.. :D Mksh loh reviewnyaa..review lg yaa..ikutin trs crtanya. ;D

- GK : hehehehe. Nanti, tenang2…akan diungkap siapa Kaori ini sebenarnya, hehe. Tentang pernikahan Sasuke sm Kaori jg bkal terungkap alasan sbnrnya. Waw, hug balik! Maaf ya yg ini update lama..huhuhuhu. T,T Buat lemon SasuxSaku-nya sbar yaa…aku mau menceritakan latar masalahnya dulu, kenap bisa gini dan gitu, hoho. Nanti pasti ada ko. Ikutin trs ajh crtanya,hehe. Mksh ya udh review.. :DD

- Rizuka Hanayuuki : Wah, betul sekali Rizuka! Mksdnya adalah ayahnya, hoho. Kenapa Sasuke tampak tidak menyukainya? Naahh…yg itu akan terungkap jg..tp nanti, hehe. Hmm…mepet sawah bgt nih! Mksdnya nyerempet2 hampir bnr tp masih kurang tepat sdkt prediksinya Rizuka, hehe. Pernikahan mereka emg trpaksa ko, tp syngnya itu emg anak kandung Sasuke. Knp Kousuke bisa lahir tanpa didasari rasa cinta? Nnti itu bakal diceritakan ko, tnng ajah..hehe. Okay, ini udh update ko. Maaf ya updatenya lama..huhu. T,T Mksh ya reviewnyaaa..ikutin trs ya crtanya. Jgn lupa review jg, hehe. =DD

Makasih ya buat semua para readers & reviews! Cerita ini lanjut juga karena kalian ko! :DD

Ikutin terus n jangan lupa review yaa…! ^,^

Dadaaahhh! Sampai bertemu di chapter 5! ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

Hai semuanya! :D

Aduh, maaf ya kalo chapter yang lalu terlalu pendek! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu ko…huhuhu. T,T

Tapi chapters sebelumnya emang sengaja ga ada adegan Sasu x Saku, hehe. Sekarang ada ko. :D

Oke, semoga chapter yang ini kalian suka.

Yosh, selamat membaca! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner of Love<strong>

~ Chapter 5 : Love & Pain Rain ~

...

...

...

'_. . . __yameru toki mo sukoyakanaru tokimo __  
><em>_arashi no hi mo hare no himo tomo ni ayumou__ . . .'_

'_. . . __Both illed time and comforting time __  
><em>_Both the stormy day and sunny day, let us walk together__ . . .'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Plot cerita dan OCs baru punya saya. ;)

* * *

><p>Usia Karakter Utama :<p>

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Akiyama/Uchiha : 26

Sasori Sunamoto : 27

Itachi Uchiha : 29

Teyaki Hiromasa : 67

Note :

- _italic__/cetak miring_ : bahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia, atau suara/percakapan di masa lalu, atau lirik lagu

- ' '/tanda petik satu : inner si karakter berbicara atau karakter berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri (dalam hati), atau yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>[Sasuke POV; Siang hari setelah Sasuke dan Teyaki menemukan Kaori]<p>

Berdiri menyandar pada jendela kamar dengan kedua tangan berada di kantung _jeans_ku, kupandangi tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit , seakan langit menangis tak henti-hentinya. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu hujan turun membasahi jalanan kota Tokyo. Arloji di tanganku menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 siang.

'Untung saja Kaori ditemukan pagi-pagi sekali, kalau tidak dia bisa saja kehujanan…' Pikirku sambil melihat Kaori yang masih tidur dengan pulas di kasur. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, berhenti tepat di samping Kaori.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang tampak lelah, namun tidurnya begitu lelap. Setiap kali melihat Kaori, aku selalu teringat Itachi. Bagaimana ia sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan wanita ini. Itachi memang sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kaori sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia tidak pernah melihat wanita lain dalam hidupnya kecuali wanita yang sedang terlelap ditemani bunga tidurnya itu, yang kini adalah istriku.

'Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk merebutnya darimu, Nii-san…kau tahu itu. Seandainya kau masih disini, aku yakin dia akan bahagia. Hari-harinya tidak akan dipenuhi kesedihan dan tangisan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari dunia luar. Seharusnya yang berada di posisiku sekarang kau, Nii-san, bukan aku. Maafkan aku, Nii-san. Walaupun demi pernikahan ini dan Kousuke yang telah lahir, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya seperti dirimu. Aku selalu menganggapnya seperti onee-san-ku sendiri…'

Masih berdiri disana, kini aku diam membisu dengan pikiran-pikiranku, mata tertuju pada foto kesayangan Kaori yang akhirnya aku dan Teyaki putuskan untuk menyimpannya sementara di meja kecil dekat posisi Kaori tidur sekarang. Karena kupikir, lebih baik ia yang menyimpannya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamar.

"Sasuke-sama, ini Teyaki."

"Masuk."

"Sasuke-sama, makan siang sudah siap. Apa Kaori sama perlu dibangunkan?"

Kulirik sebentar Kaori, kemudian kembali melihat Teyaki.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja. Tampaknya ia lelah. Tapi kalau sudah bangun langsung suruh dia makan ya, Ji-san. Nanti dia malah sakit."

"_Hai_, Sasuke-sama. Saya permisi dulu."

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan sopan. Setelah Teyaki pergi, aku kembali bercengkrama dengan kaca jendela. Aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi saja, rasanya penat sekali kalau diam begini terus.

Kuambil _trench coat_ hitam dari sebuah kursi dan keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama. Sebelum pergi Teyaki mencegatku dan bertanya,

"Sasuke-sama, apa anda mau pergi? Anda tidak makan dulu?"

"Hn. Aku tidak nafsu makan, Ji-san. Oia, tolong katakan pada supir rumah jemput Kousuke sepulang dari _playgroup_. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjemputnya."

"_E-Eto_, Sasuke-sama, tapi diluar masih hujan. Apa anda mau diantar dengan supir kantor?"

"Tidak usah, Ji-san. Aku menyetir sendiri saja. Aku pergi."

"_Hai_, Sasuke-sama. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Aa."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju garasi, mengambil salah satu mobil yang ada dan segera menjalankannya menuju suatu tempat.

'Aku sangat butuh berbicara denganmu…'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

Aku tengah berpangku tangan memandang ke arah jendela, masih saja terus memperhatikan rintik hujan yang belum berhenti juga sejak tadi pagi.

'Hari ini ulang tahun ibu. Haah…bagaimana aku mau kesana kalau masih hujan begini…'

Kupandangi terus air hujan itu, sesekali melihat langitnya yang cukup mendung. Lamunanku buyar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Sakura-san, ini Hikari. Makanan yang anda pesan sudah ada."

"Ah, masuk saja, Hikari-san."

Masuklah sekretaris pribadiku itu, dengan membawa sebuah kantung karton berisi makanan yang tadi sekalian aku pesan ketika Hikari hendak membeli makan.

"Kau boleh taruh di meja sana."

"_Hai_."

Setelah menaruhnya, Hikari pun pamit keluar. Aku akhirnya berdiri dari kursi kerja, berjalan ke meja di depan sofa _maroon_ku untuk makan. Perut terisi dan kenyang, aku pun segera bersiap untuk pergi mengunjungi ibuku.

'Kalau semakin sore nanti malah semakin lebat lagi hujannya. Lebih baik pergi sekarang saja deh. Toh, ada bus kota, kan. Aku juga kebetulan bawa payung.'

Siap untuk berangkat, aku keluar dari ruangan dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

'Oia, sebaiknya aku mampir ke toko bunga milik keluarga Ino dulu…'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[General POV]<p>

Seorang pria berambut _raven _dengan sedikit corak biru turun dari mobil hitamnya, berjalan menuju sebuah pemakaman umum dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari deraian air hujan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan :

**R. I. P.**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Beloved son and brother**

Ditaruhnya rangkaian bunga itu di atas makam Uchiha Itachi. Terlihat tangan yang disatukan di depan dada sebagai tanda ia sedang berdoa untuk mendiang pria bernama Uchiha Itachi, yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya.

Dengan satu tangan memegang payung dan satunya menghangatkan diri dalam kantung _coat_nya, Sasuke berdiri memandangi makam kakaknya itu.

"Itachi-Nii…kenapa kau harus pergi begitu cepat? Kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan beban-beban yang gila ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup, Nii-san… Kau tau kan maksudku?"

Mata _midnight_-nya itu masih terus memandang kesana.

"_Ne_, Nii-san, kau tidak lihat betapa menderitanya Kaori tanpamu? Kau juga tau kan betapa menderitanya aku tanpamu? Terutama saat harus menghadapi Otou-sama. Rasanya aku lebih baik menghilang untuk selamanya, ikut denganmu, Nii-san…"

Air lain yang bukan air hujan terasa sedikit membahasi kedua bola mata hitam itu. Tapi Sasuke berusaha menahan dan mengontrol dirinya.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?"

Terdengar suara lembut seperti alunan lagu memanggil namanya. Pria ini sudah tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sakura?" Suara baritonenya memanggil nama gadis itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling pandang-memandang. Sasuke melihat penampilan gadis kesayangannya itu. Ia menggunakan payung _pink_ bunga sakura kesukaannya, tangan kanan memegang buket bunga dengan jenis lain dari yang ia beli untuk makam Itachi.

"Kau…sedang apa disini?"

"Menurutmu?" Alisnya mengangkat, seolah bertanya pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"…_gomen_. Itachi-Nii kan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum tulus.

"Hn."

'Dasar, tetap saja seperti itu. Padahal seharusnya aku masih marah padanya. Haah…menyebalkan. Kenapa seakan-akan aku melupakan kejadian kemarin ya?' Sakura berkata dalam hati.

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini kembali memandangi makam kakaknya. Sekarang mereka berdiri bersebelahan, dengan Sakura merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada untuk berdoa, kemudian memetik beberapa tangkai dari buket bunga miliknya untuk ditaruh di makam Itachi.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia tahu betul bagaimana sensitifnya perasaan Sasuke kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Itachi.

"Aku juga merindukannya. Aku kan anak tunggal. Rasanya Itachi-Nii seperti kakakku sendiri…" Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum miris melihat batu nisan milik Itachi.

"Itachi-Nii pasti merindukanmu."

"Eh?"

"Itachi-Nii kan sayang sekali padamu. Ia juga menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri. Ia pernah bilang padaku."

"O-Ooh…hehe. Syukurlah kalau begitu… Coba Itachi-Nii bilang langsung ya. Aku pasti senang sekali mendengarnya." Lagi-lagi senyum miris yang ada di bibir mungil gadis itu. Sedih, tetapi juga senang bercampur aduk menjadi satu rasanya mendengar hal tersebut dari Si Uchiha Bungsu.

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau…mau mengunjungi orangtuamu?"

"_Hai_, Sasuke-kun."

"Biar kutemani."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura yang sudah menganga siap untuk menjawabnya, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju makam ayah dan ibu Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah bingung yang kemudian menghela nafas dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Sakura menaruh rangkaian bunga yang ia beli di toko bunga keluarga Ino di tengah-tengah makam ayah dan ibunya. Kemudian mereka berdoa untuk arwah pasangan Haruno itu.

"Ibuku…hari ini dia ulang tahun." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis sambil menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan :

**R. I. P.**

**Haruno Mizuki**

**Beloved daughter, wife and mother**

Sasuke hanya terdiam, seakan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku rindu sekali pada mereka…"

Pria di sampingnya itu masih terdiam, tapi akhirnya kemudian ia bicara.

"Sakura,"

"_Hai_, Sasuke-kun?"

"..._gomen_…"

"Hm?"

"…_gomen_, yang kemarin…aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu…"

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, _mood_ Sakura langsung berubah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat insiden itu.

"Sasuke, cukup. Aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi."

"Sakura, tapi~"

"Aku pergi, aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Tiba-tiba Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke, membuat kedua bibir saling bertemu, kedua payung milik mereka jatuh tergeletak begitu saja. Mata Sakura membelalak, kaget dan sedikit kecewa lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti di ruang penyimpanan itu. Tapi ciumannya kali ini…sangat berbeda. Lembut…tapi di sisi lain juga kuat, seakan tak ingin melepaskan Sakura...selamanya?

Dicium perlahan tapi pasti bibir lembut milik gadis kesayangannya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya, dan memandang kedua mata emerald itu. Hujan mendekap kedua pasangan ini.

"Sakura…" Suara Sasuke begitu lirih, keningnya dengan milik Sakura saling menyandar, tangan memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun…kau…kenapa…"

"Jangan pergi…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan pergi, Sakura…aku mohon…aku membutuhkanmu…aku…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, giginya saling beradu menahan sesuatu, ingin sekali ia katakan hal yang selama ini sulit diutarakan. Untungnya, dengan penuh pengertian Sakura sudah mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Sasuke-kun…" Bisik Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya yang khas.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Sasuke segera mencium bibir pink itu, dihisapnya pelan namun kuat. Dengan tangan melingkari leher Sasuke, Sakura merespon balik apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, memperdalam ciuman hangat mereka.

Manis, hangat, penuh hasrat, hampir semua yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke tertuang dalam ciuman di tengah hujan ini. Mereka tidak peduli baju mereka sudah hampir basah kuyup.

Kini ciuman manis itu mulai sedikit memanas, lidah Sasuke mulai mengajak bermain lidah Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sakura bisa merasakan aroma _mint_ di mulut Sasuke.

"Nngh..."

Sebelum semua menjadi lebih jauh, Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka, sadar kalau mereka berada di tempat yang tidak tepat.

"Sakura…"

"S-Sasuke-kun, kita…di…"

"Aku tau. Kau ikut denganku."

"Eh? Tapi~"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke mobil. Ia membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat, karena ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi sekarang…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, terdapat berbagai perabotan rumah tangga yang minimalis dan mewah.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, ini kan~"

"Ya, apartemen Itachi dan aku dulu."

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang mencari kita kesini?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah sangat yakin. Sakura hanya tersenyum, tapi ketika mulai sadar bahwa disana mereka hanya berdua saja, wajahnya lama-lama mulai memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai nakal, menghimpit Sakura pada pintu apartemen.

"M-Maksudmu, S-Sasuke-kun?" Rona merah di wajah porselain gadis itu kini tampak sangat jelas.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memenjarakan Sakura, tepat di samping kepala gadis itu. Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara kedua wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu, baju kita basah semua. Lebih baik segera kita lepas agar tidak masuk angin, nanti bisa kita cuci."

Tapi Sakura bisa mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke, sampai rasanya ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan darah yang terus melaju ke wajahnya. Dipalingkan wajahnya itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Terdengar suara geraman dari Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Suara Sasuke sedikit parau penuh…nafsu?

"_H-Hai,_ Sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan melakukan hal itu…"

Sasuke menunduk, rambutnya menutupi kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya.

"Ma-Maksudm-mu?"

"Menggigit bibir…"

Sakura hampir tidak mendengar suaranya.

"E-Eh?"

"Membuatmu semakin terlihat…menggiurkan…" Bisik Sasuke.

Pria _raven _itu masih terdengar menggeram, menahan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku…"

"_Fuck_…!"

(**WARNING! SLIGHT LIME**)

Tidak sanggup lagi terlebih setelah mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara lembut tapi seakan menggoda, Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Sakura, kedua tubuh yang sebenarnya cukup kedinginan karena baju yang basah saling bertemu.

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke langsung mencium ganas bibir Sakura, melumatnya penuh hasrat. Salah satu tangannya naik ke wajah Sakura, memegang pipinya sambil terus-menerus melumat bibir lembut itu tanpa bosan, beberapa gigitan kecil ia berikan, pertanda sekali lagi meminta akses untuk lidahnya.

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menerima dengan senang hati dan memberikan respon yang sama pada bibir kekasihnya itu, tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Sasuke. Dipijat-pijat pelan leher jenjang itu, sesekali menjambak pelan rambut yang ada disana. Terdengar lenguhan Sasuke, merasakan nikmatnya perlakuan gadis ini, membuat nafsunya semakin menggebu-gebu. Ciuman yang perlahan berubah dari lembut, manis hingga menjadi panas terus berlanjut sampai keduanya merasa membutuhkan oksigen lebih.

Mata _onyx_ menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata _emerald_. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Tak lama setelah Sasuke berhasil menenangkan nafasnya, bibir gadis itu kembali diraupnya, tetapi kini tangannya mulai menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura yang terjangkau. Terdengar suara Sakura melenguh nikmat ketika tangan Sasuke meremas gunung kenyal miliknya yang masih diselimuti _bra _dari dalam baju Sakura.

"Nngh…S-Sasuke…k-kun…"

Sasuke menyeringai ditengah-tengah kegiatan menciumi leher jenjang Sakura. Sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan birahinya, Sasuke segera melucuti pakaian Sakura, ingin secepatnya menyentuh kulit mulus gadis ini, begitu pun sebaliknya. Gadis _pink_ itu kini hanya berlapiskan pakaian dalamnya, sedangkan Sasuke telanjang dada masih dengan celana _jeans_nya.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Suara Sakura terdengar mendesah, hanya semakin membuat Sasuke bersemangat. Tak lupa kejantanannya yang kini mulai mengeras, apalagi sebelumnya paha Sakura tak sengaja sempat bergesekan dengan benda milik Sasuke tersebut. Geraman nikmat kembali terdengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kamar…"

"Eh?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung meraih bagian bawah paha Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Refleks, Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Kakinya yang jenjang pun seakan mengikat pinggang sang pria. Lenguhan nikmat terdengar dari keduanya, kemaluan mereka saling bertemu meski masih tertutup kain. Sambil menopang badan Sakura dan berjalan ke kamar tidur, Sasuke kembali menghujani bibir Sakura dengan ciuman panas nan lihai.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka, dan ditutup lagi dengan ujung tumit kaki Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura segera direbahkannya di atas kasur, yang kemudian ia pandangi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Entah kenapa meskipun sudah sering melakukan 'ini' berkali-kali dengan Sakura, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk terus memandangi tubuh indahnya. Bahkan dirasanya semua tentang Sakura itu...adiktif. Tak sadar lidahnya sudah keluar untuk membahasi, menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sakura yang merasa tubuhnya dipelototi jadi sadar diri. Rasa malunya tiba-tiba muncul dan ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke…kun…jangan…melihatku seperti itu…"

Terlihat sekelumit rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura. Bingung ingin berkata apa lagi, akhirnya ia menggigit bibirnya…lagi. Sasuke menggeram berusaha menahan nafsunya yang sudah mengerang-ngerang minta dipuaskan.

"_Fuck_…_damn it_!"

Sasuke menaiki kasur, tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Sakura, kedua tangannya berada disamping kepala Sakura, menahan berat badannya sendiri. Sasuke membungkuk untuk menciumnya, lagi. Permainan lidah kembali dilakukannya untuk beberapa saat. Sedikit puas, dilepasnya perlahan lumatan-lumatan manis di bibir merah muda gadis itu. Nafas hangat terasa di wajah pasangan kekasih ini. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm saja.

"Sakura…"

"_Hai_, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa menahan diriku kali ini…aku…tidak sanggup lagi…"

Sasuke mengaku dengan tatapan menyesal, takut akan menyakitinya lagi. Dibelainya dengan lembut pipi Sakura yang memerah karena malu dan…rasa panas?

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatapnya dengan penuh pengertian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun… Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau dengan tubuhku ini, aku…rela. Aku…aku milikmu, Sasuke-kun. Seutuhnya, selamanya…"

…

…

…

"Sasuke-kun…_ aishiteru_…"

Aliran air mata terlihat jelas di pipi Sakura. Sasuke dengan sigap menghapus butiran bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis kesayangannya ini. Rahang Sasuke sedikit kaku dan mengeras, gigi-giginya beradu, menahan rasa perih dihatinya saat melihat gadisnya menangis dalam senyum.

…

…

Kini Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya, perlahan mendarati ciuman-ciuman lembut di leher hingga pundak Sakura. Air mata masih saja mengalir dari mata hijau miliknya. Dipeluknya kepala berambut hitam dengan bercak biru itu, sesekali ia cium, menghirup wangi _mint _dari shampoo yang Sasuke pakai. Tak perlu ia mendengar jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya yang sering ia lontarkan. Menerima perlakuan yang Sasuke berikan padanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawabnya.

"… _gomen_…Sakura…"

Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih ketika mengucapkan kata maaf tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali mencium Sakura, tetapi ini tidak seganas tadi, berusaha meredam nafsunya sekuat mungkin. Tangan Sasuke menyusup masuk dari bawah _bra_ milik Sakura. Dielusnya bukit kenyal itu beserta puting payudaranya.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke berbisik mesra di telinga Sakura, menciumi dan menjilati telinganya. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke terdengar...seksi.

"Mmnn..mmph…ahhn..."

Erangan nikmat dari Sakura inilah pertanda kelanjutan kegiatan panas mereka selama semalaman itu. Semua perasaan yang tak sempat tersampainya sejak kemarin tertuang dalam pertemuan mereka kali ini. Bercinta dengan penuh hasrat, manis, perih, dan sakit. Sasuke juga menuangkan rasa amarah dan cemburunya selama mereka bercinta, yang dengan senang hati Sakura terima begitu saja.

…

…

Namun tanpa Sasuke sadari, dalam ciuman dengan tangisan itu Sakura tersenyum miris…

'Apapun yang telah terjadi…aku ternyata tetap mencintainya…

Aku terpenjara dalam cintaku sendiri, Sasuke-kun…

Tapi entah kenapa, aku mau menjadi tahananmu…selalu, sampai kapanpun…'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[Sasuke POV; Pagi hari setelah malam mereka bercinta di apartemen]<p>

Silau matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar rasanya mengetuk kelopak mataku yang cukup terasa berat. Kucoba halangi dengan telapak tanganku. Ternyata sudah pagi. Kupejamkan mata, menarik dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Mataku terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar tidur. Kasurnya terasa hangat, karena disebelahku ada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini masih tenang dalam lelap tidurnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang tenang layaknya seorang bayi tidur. Kubelai pipinya yang halus, yang semalam memerah padam karena aktivitas yang kulakukan bersamanya. Aku segera menyeringai mengingat hal itu.

'Jahat juga ya aku ini, heh. Menyiksanya dengan ronde sebanyak itu . Tapi anak ini tahan juga ya. Dasar…bagaimana aku bisa menahan nafsuku kalau dia pun menggiurkan seperti ini.'

Sambil terus memandangi Sakura, kucium pucuk kepalanya. _Strawberry_…_and cream_? Itu yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku saat mencium aroma shampoo di rambutnya. Badannya menggeliat pelan merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik. Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai melihat tingkahnya. Pikiran nakal mulai memenuhi isi kepalaku.

Jari-jariku mulai menelusuri wajah hingga ke bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Kumainkan pelan bibir kewanitaan milik Sakura. Respon yang aku terima sangat cepat.

"Aahh..nnghh…"

Kelopak matanya langsung terbuka, menatapku yang menyeringai nakal padanya.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun...anhh…ini m-masih~aah~pagi…uuh…"

"Lalu?" Bisikku menggoda di telinganya. Badannya sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar bisikanku.

Tanpa henti terus kumainkan kemaluannya, hingga akhirnya aku tak sabar mendengarnya meneriakkan namaku seperti semalam. Kumasukkan jari tengahku ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya yang terasa mulai berdenyut-denyut. Gerakan keluar-masuk yang lihai mulai kulakukan didalam sana.

"Aah! Nggh…S-Sasuke-kun…! J-Jangan…"

"Jangan? Kau yakin? Kau tampaknya menikmatinya tuh, _koi_…"

Wajahnya sukses merah padam mendengar panggilanku untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Teriaknya pelan sambil mengcengkram pundakku.

*RING! RING! RING!*

Tiba-tiba HPku yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidur berbunyi, tanda seseorang kini tengah menelponku.

"Sas~aahh! Sasuke-k-kun…HPmuu…itu, ang~annhh!"

"Biarkan saja."

Gerakan _in-out_ jariku semakin kupercepat agar ia semakin merasa nikmat dan melupakan bunyi telepon itu.

*RING! RING! RING!*

"Tidak! Aah! Kalau penting~sshh..mmn~bagaimana?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Teriakannya kini sedikit mengeras bukan karena keenakan, tetapi berusaha menghentikan perlakuanku. Didorongnya badanku sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Spontan gerakan tanganku berhenti mendadak.

"Angkat teleponnya, Sasuke-kun."

"Tsk. Baiklah, kuangkat."

Mau tak mau, kuangkat juga telepon pengganggu ini.

'Sial, tidak bisa apa membiarkan aku bersenang-senang di pagi hari seperti ini.'

Ketika kulihat LCD HPku, tertulis nama 'Otou-san' disana. Mataku sempat membelalak sesaat, namun kemudian menatap sinis layar itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

*RING! RING! RING!*

"Siapa yang menelponmu?"

"..."

Aku terdiam, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura. Masih kutatap lekat-lekat layar HPku, ragu antara kuangkat atau tidak.

"Sasuke-kuunn?"

"..."

Sakura kembali memanggil dari balik tubuhku. Kepalanya berusaha melihat layar HP dari balik pundakku. Entah kenapa, tidak ingin rasanya Sakura melihat siapa penelpon ini, akhirnya kuangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Sasuke. Kenapa lama sekali kau menjawab teleponku?"

"…_gomen_, Otou-sama. Tadi aku di kamar mandi. Ada apa?"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura sontak kaget mendengar siapa yang menelponku. Kucoba terus berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan suara ayahku.

"Oh. Begitu. Kau dimana? Kau kemana semalam, hah?"

"Aku di…apartemen Itachi."

"Apa? Untuk apa kesana?"

"Ada yang perlu aku ambil."

"Hah…dasar anak bodoh…"

Aku bisa mendengar jelas suaranya berbisik di telepon.

"Kau harus segera ke Konoha Medical Center. Aku dan ibumu sudah disini."

"KMC? Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya, Otou-sama?"

"Kaori pingsan. Teyaki menemukannya pingsan tadi pagi di depan kamar. Tampaknya ia sakit. Teyaki bilang, dia sudah berusaha menelponmu sejak kemarin sore, tapi HPmu sulit sekali dihubungi. Kau harus segera kesini. Sekarang."

Mataku refleks terbelalak kaget mendengar berita yang baru saja kudengar.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kututup sambungan telepon itu.

"Sasuke…kun?"

Aku segera turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaian cadangan dari dalam lemari kamarku. Diam-diam, aku menyimpan beberapa baju disini. Jadi ketika aku merasa bosan di rumah, disinilah tempat pelarianku.

Selesai berpakaian, aku menghampiri Sakura yang menatapku dengan bingung. Tangannya memegang selimut biru tua, menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Kaori sakit."

"!"

"Aku harus segera ke KMC."

"…"

"Kau tunggu saja disini. Pakaianmu kan masih basah. Ini, pakai dulu bajuku."

Kusodorkan kemeja berwarna putih milikku, yang tampaknya akan kebesaran jika dipakai oleh Sakura. Sial, bahaya sekali kalau sampai aku mulai berfantasi yang tidak-tidak dengan Sakura yang hanya memakai kemeja putihku yang sedikit kebesaran namun agak pendek dipahanya. Belum lagi dia yang tidak akan memakai kain pelindung lain selain kemejaku. Pakaian dalamnya kan juga basah semua. Kejantananku bisa-bisa kembali 'senang' seperti semalam.

Sambil mencoba mengusir pikiran nakalku, kucium kening Sakura. Ia masih tampak bingung, matanya menerawang melihatku.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menarik leherku dan menciumku. Selimut biru tua itu pun jatuh memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang elok di depan mataku. Ia berdiri setengah badan, lutut hingga kaki menahan berat badannya sendiri di kasur. Dilumatnya bibirku agak keras. Hasrat yang sejak tadi aku tahan sedikit menaik karena tingkahnya. Kuperganas ciuman itu, memeluk pinggang dan punggungnya erat-erat. Selama beberapa saat bibir terus beradu, saling melumat, menggigit dan menghisap, sampai salah seorang diantara kita melepasnya. Nafas terasa begitu memburu. Kening kami pun saling bertemu.

"Kau…hati-hati ya, Sasuke-kun…" Bisiknya pelan.

"Hn…"

"Cepat…kembali…" Ujarnya lirih.

"Aa."

Sebelum aku pergi, tak lupa kucium pipi dan keningnya. Berat rasanya kaki ini untuk melangkah pergi, meninggalkan gadisku dengan wajah tersenyum memaksa…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

Sosoknya hilang dari balik pintu. Aku masih saja menatap kepergiannya.

Sungguh! Aku merasa hina! Licik! Serakah!

Di satu sisi, aku tau dia sudah mempunyai istri. Istrinya sekarang sedang sakit. Sementara aku malah masih saja mau bercinta dengannya, bahkan mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya!

Disaat ia akan pergi pada istrinya yang sedang sakit itu, aku malah menciumnya. Rasanya tidak rela kalau dia pergi meninggalkanku disini sendirian…demi istrinya…padahal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin ia kembali pada wanita itu!

Aku tau aku pasti menang dari wanita itu. Karena buktinya, Sasuke selalu kembali padaku. Lebih memilih bercinta denganku disini dibanding berada di rumah bersama istrinya. Tetapi tetap saja…aku hina! Kotor! Jahat! Licik! Serakah! Perempuan macam apa aku ini!

Tapi di sisi lain…aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku berada di posisi Kaori. Aku juga wanita, begitu pun dia.

…

Aku ingin segera melupakannya, mencintai pria lain…mungkin Sasori, atau siapapun pria diluar sana yang tulus mencintaiku…

Tunggu, jadi maksudku, Sasuke tidak tulus mencintaiku?

Tidak! Itu tidak benar! …benarkah?

Baiklah…aku akui, aku masih belum tau pasti isi hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan '_aishiteru_' selama ini. Sasuke bukan pria yang bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaannya lewat kata-kata. Ia juga bukan seorang pria yang mudah ditebak pikirannya.

Tapi semua perlakuannya padaku…apa itu masih kurang untuk membuktikannya bahwa dia mencintaiku?

…

Apa Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku?

…

…

Terus bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, pada akhirnya aku selalu menangis dalam diam, seorang diri…

Kepeluk erat tubuhku sendiri, dan meneteskan setiap titik air mata yang jatuh membahasi selimut biru tua ini…mempergelap warnanya.

Tangisan bisu namun pilu mulai berubah menjadi isakan lembut, yang lama kelamaan sedikit mengeras karena sekarang aku tak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit didadaku.

Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarku, kecuali burung yang bertengger dekat balkon kamar, bernyanyi alunan pagi hari seakan tak mendengar isakanku, bersama dengan dinding beton yang terus membisu…

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

Huwaaah…beres. Gimana? Masih pendek kah? Haduh, maaf ya kalo lemonnya nanggung, haha :p

Ya ampun saya gila juga ya bisa mengupdate ini fanfic selagi UTS begini, alamak! X_X

Maaf yaa kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan, huhuhu. T.T Tapi ditunggu ya pendapat temen2 di reviewnya! :D

Oia, maaf juga ya jadi sulit mengupdate story ini. Soalnya saya sekarang udah semester 6 kuliahnya, dan ini semester asli kurang padat ajah. Halah, gembel beut! :( Yaah…mau gimana lagi, resikonya kuliah dah, ya ga? :D

Anyway, **kritik dan saran yang membangun** selalu kunanti loh, hehe. ;D

Ini dia balesan review untuk yang ga log-in. Buat yang log-in udah aku balas via PM, oks? =) :

- Rizuka Hanayuuki : Huwaaahh, kamu pintar yaa! ^o^ Belum aku reveal udah tau ajah mereka Cuma ngelakuinnya skli. Iyah, Sasuke Cuma ngelakuin itu sama Kaori satu kali doang, dan kebetulan brhasil deh bkin Kousuke..hehe. =D

- uchiharuno phorepeerr : Hwaduuuuhhhh…ampun bosssss! X_X Hehehehe, penasaran yaaa? *alis naik-turun berulang2* *PLAK! Digebok sm kamu X_X* Tenanngg..nnti ada ko chapter yang nyeritain kenapa mereka bisa menikah. :D Sabar yaa tapinyaa =DD

- chii234chocoholic : Aduuhh…maap ya kalo chpternya kependekan atw gmnaa. T,T Semoga chapter ini engga ya, hehe. =D Iyaa, Sasuke baek sebenernya setiaa..hahaha. ^o^ *oops*

- Animea Lover Ya-ha : Huwaahh..maaf ya Nea aq g smpet update kilat, cz skrg aq smester 6 kuliahnya n smster ini padet bgt praktikumnya, huhuhu. T,T Moga2 Nea suka chaoter ini yaa :DD

- Putri : Hai Putri =D Iyaah…justru d dlm prnikahan itu mrka berdua sama2 kesiksa. ='( Nnti bkal diceritain ko knp. =') Tenaanngg…Kaori psti bahagia ko, jgn takut, okay? ;) Betull bgt! Krna gmnaoun dia ibu kandung Kousuke =')

- Naz : Hai Naz =D Waaahh..mksh ya udh disemangatiiin ^o^ Jadi makin smngt bkinnya ;D Tp maaf ya updatenya lama. Habis smster 6 ini sibuk bgt, huhu T,T Waahh…jgn sedih dan nangis dong yaa, ntr aq ikut sediih. ='( Moga2 km suka sm chptr ini. =D

Makasih ya buat semua para readers & reviewers *peluk kalian semua*! Cerita ini masih berlanjut juga karena kalian! :DD

Ikutin terus n jangan lupa review yaa…! ^,^

.

.

*Oia iseng nih, biar bkin pnsran :p

#Sneak a peek on the next episode:

/./

PLAK!

"Dasar anak tidak tau aturan. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan sampai tidak tau kalau istrimu sendiri sakit, hah?"

"Fugaku-kun! Sudah cukup. Ini di rumah sakit!"

/./

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Okaa-san?"

"Kaori menderita kanker otak…"

/./

"Sakura…"

"_Hai_?"

"Menikahlah denganku…"

"…!"

/./

Hahahaha, oke deh kalo gitu. _Sayonara! Bye-bye! _^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Aaahh, bener-bener lama banget aku ga update!

Gomen, hontou ni gomen! T^T

Oia, di chapter ini ada tambahan informasi mengenai usia karakter dan sedikit perubahan pada usia Itachi, hehe. Maaf, ada salah prediksi hitungan sedikit :')

Ga akan banyak basa-basi lagi, so enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner of Love<strong>

~ Chapter 6 : What Should I Do? ~

...

...

...

'_. . . __zankoku na genjitsu ga futari wo kirisakeba __  
><em>_yori issou tsuyoku hikareru __  
><em>_ikurademo ikurademo ganbareru kigashita__ . . .'_

'_. . . __When the horrifying reality separates us, __  
><em>_we are attracted to each other more strongly __  
><em>_I can still keep going for more and more__ . . .'_

...

...

...

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and OCs are mine. ;)

* * *

><p>Usia Karakter Utama :<p>

Sasuke Uchiha : 25

Sakura Haruno : 24

Kousuke Uchiha : 5

Kaori Akiyama/Uchiha : 26

Sasori Sunamoto : 27

Itachi Uchiha : 30

Teyaki Hiromasa : 67

Fugaku Uchiha : 58

Mikoto Uchiha : 53

Note :

- _italic__/cetak miring_ : bahasa selain Bahasa Indonesia, atau suara/percakapan di masa lalu, atau lirik lagu

- ' '/tanda petik satu : inner si karakter berbicara atau karakter berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri (dalam hati), atau yang lainnya.

* * *

><p>[ General POV]<p>

Tangan kuat seorang pria memegang setir mobilnya dengan erat, berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati pria tersebut. Pikirannya tengah kalut, tetapi berusaha konsentrasi menatap jalan raya yang sesekali padat merayap, sebisa mungkin mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju Konoha Medical Center.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kaori?'

Pria bernama Sasuke tersebut sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Resah dan khawatir kini melanda pikirannya.

'Itachi-nii pasti akan sangat marah jika melihat semua ini...'

Merasa sangat bersalah, raut sedih mulai muncul di wajahnya. Alis mengerut pertanda dirinya cukup bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'Kaori...semoga kau baik-baik saja... Itachi-nii pasti menganggap aku gagal menjagamu...'

Setetes air bening jatuh membahasi celana panjang Sasuke, air yang mendesak keluar dari matanya. Kini, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Itachi yang kecewa dan ia harus segara sampai di KMC dengan selamat, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

* * *

><p>Hujan deras menerpa kota Tokyo. Angin tak bersahabat berhembus kencang meniup daun-daunan yang rentan, gemuruh suara petir mulai terdengar lambat laun semakin keras. Untungnya, Sasuke telah sampai di KMC tepat sebelum hujan turun. Di ruang tunggu utama terlihat Teyaki yang duduk seakan menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke segera menghampirinya.<p>

"Sasuke-sama..."

"Kamar...?"

"413."

Tak banyak bertanya lagi, pria muda tersebut melangkah kan kaki nya menuju lift, diikuti dengan kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang sangat setia itu.

'Lantai 4.'

Sasuke membaca angka digital yang tertera pada monitor kecil di sudut pojok kanan atas lift tersebut, pertanda mereka telah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju.

Kedua pria itu segera berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 413, yang didepannya terdapat sepasang suami istri berwajah gelisah. Sang pria berjalan bolak-balik dengan alis mengerut, sedangkan wanitanya duduk termenung, sesekali menarik nafas dan menghelanya dengan berat.

"Okaa-san..." Sasuke memanggil ibunya dengan lirih.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Wanita berambut hitam legam yang tadi tengah terduduk lemas, kini bangkit seakan menemukan semangatnya lagi. Wajah gelisahnya pudar seketika.

"Hujan sangat deras diluar. Petirnya juga sangat keras. Kaa-san takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu..." Ujar sang ibu sambil memeluk anak bungsu kesayangannya.

Sasuke terdiam, hanya membalas pelukan ibunya.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba berhenti dalam langkah gelisahnya, membalikkan badan dan menatap anak bungsu keluarganya tersebut. Berbagai macam rasa tampaknya tercampur aduk dalam hati Fugaku Uchiha, sehingga menimbulkan ekspresi wajah yang kaku dan tidak karuan. Tetapi ketika ia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, siapa saja tau nada ini adalah amarah.

"Sasuke."

"...Otou-sama..."

"Sejak kapan kejadian ini sering terjadi?"

"Aku baru tau kali ini. Kaori tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Dia tidak pernah mengeluh kesakitan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya?"

"..."

"Kau tidak pernah memeriksa keadaannya setiap hari?"

"Sejauh yang aku lihat, dia tidak apa-apa, Otou-sama. Dan biasanya jika terjadi sesuatu ia selalu mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bertanya sebagai suaminya?"

"..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, melihat kearah lain, menghindari tatapan ayahnya.

"Tidak pernah melihat kejanggalan sedikit pun pada kondisinya?"

"..."

"Fugaku-kun..."

Mikoto memanggil lembut nama suaminya, berusaha untuk menenangkan. Ketegangan mulai terasa diantara kedua pria Uchiha ini. Teyaki juga mulai tampak cemas akan timbulnya pertengkaran antara kedua tuan rumahnya.

"Jawab, Sasuke!"

Nada Fugaku mulai menaik. Sasuke langsung menatap ayahnya, diam dan terlihat menggertakkan giginya, menahan emosi yang sama terhadap perlakuan sang ayah.

"Fugaku-kun, sudah...kita bicarakan ini di lain waktu..."

"Biarkan anak bengal ini menjawab semua pertanyaanku dulu, Mikoto..."

"Fugaku-kun..."

Mikoto memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit kesal, mendengar anak bungsunya dijuluki dengan nama yang kasar.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya jika aku tidak ingin menjawabnya." Ujar Sasuke singkat, masih menatap ayahnya yang mulai menggeram.

"Kau..."

"Fugaku..."

Mikoto kembali memanggil, berusaha meraih tangan suaminya dari samping untuk meredakan amarah sang suami. Tapi sayangnya, ia terlambat.

PLAK!

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU ATURAN. APA YANG SELAMA INI KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI TIDAK TAU KALAU ISTRIMU SENDIRI SAKIT, HAH?! SUAMI MACAM APA KAMU, SASUKE! TIDAK PERNAH MENANYAKAN KONDISI ISTRI, TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKAN KONDISINYA-"

"Fugaku-kun! Sudah cukup. Ini di rumah sakit!"

"KALAU OTOU-SAMA TIDAK TAU APA-APA, LEBIH BAIK DIAM! AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA PENILAIAN OTOU-SAMA TERHADAPKU!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-sama..." Teyaki berusaha menenangkan tuan mudanya.

Berteriak dengan nada suara yang sama kerasnya, Sasuke menjawab Fugaku dan kemudian pergi dengan langkah penuh emosi, tidak mengindahkan panggilan ibunya.

"Teyaki, tolong kejar Sasuke. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

"_Hai, _oku-sama."

"Dan kau, Fugaku-kun..."

Mikoto menatapnya dengan kesal, namun kecewa.

"Hn." Jawab suaminya singkat.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua hal tadi pada Sasuke-kun?!"

"Ia patut menerimanya. Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran lebih. Kau lihat sendiri, kan?! Ini semua akibat dari pada kau terlalu memanjakannya!"

"Fugaku-kun! Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" Mikoto menaikkan nada suaranya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Tch..."

Fugaku berbalik pergi meninggalkan istrinya di lorong tersebut. Sudah tidak ada keinginan lagi untuk meneruskan pertengkaran tadi.

"Haahh...sungguh. Aku tidak percaya mereka melakukannya di depan ruangan Kaori. Dasar, pria-pria yang masih kekanak-kanakan..."

Masih bertolak pinggang, Mikoto memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kanan kemudian memijat-mijat pelan dahinya yang muli terasa berdenyut tak karuan. Wanita setengah baya itu lalu kembali duduk di kursi tunggu depan kamar Kaori. Kedua telapak tangan berada di pangkuan, punggung bersandar lemas di kursi, Mikoto teringat dan merindukan keberadaan seseorang.

'Itaa-kun...disaat-saat seperti ini, seharusnya kau ada disini. Siapa lagi yang pria paling dewasa di rumah kalau bukan kau, nak...'

Ujar Mikoto dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata dengan senyum lirih di bibirnya, merindukan anak sulung keluarga Uchiha yang kini telah tiada...

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama..."<p>

Sasuke tak menjawab panggilan Teyaki, masih saja terus memandang lurus, melihat pemandangan dari atas rumah sakit, dengan tubuh agak terbungkuk ke depan, kedua sikut tangan beristirahat di pagar besi yang mulus sebagai sandaran.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"...Hn..."

"_Ano_..._Bocchama_..."

"_Daijoubu_, Teyaki Jii-san."

"_D-Demo_..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu, Jii-san..."

"A-Aa...wakarimashita, Bocchama..."

Menyerah untuk membujuk tuan muda nya, Teyaki membungkukkan badan untuk pamit. Meskipun Sasuke tidak melihatnya, ia tau dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Meluangkan beberapa detik untuk memandang cemas punggung Sasuke, Teyaki akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menenangkan dirinya di taman atap rumah sakit. Ketika hendak mendorong pintu untuk masuk, Teyaki bertemu dengan Mikoto.

"O-Oku-sama...!" Ujar Teyaki agak kaget.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, kemudian mengedipkan mata pada Teyaki. Pria yang mulai menua itu hanya tersenyum tak berdaya, tau sesungguhnya tuan muda Uchiha tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Tapi bagaimana pun, seorang ibu tau yang terbaik untuk dilakukan terhadap anaknya. Teyaki mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat untuk permisi pada Mikoto, yang dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan lembut dari wanita tersebut.

Sang ibu perlahan berjalan mendekati putra bungsunya yang jauh lebih pemarah daripada kakaknya sendiri. Berdiri tepat di samping anaknya, Mikoto melihat wajahnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sasu-kun..."

"...Hn..."

Masih asyik dengan pemandangan, pria ini tak juga memandang ibunya meski sudah dipanggil. Tersenyum melihat respon si bungsu, Mikoto akhirnya ikut memandangi apa yang tengah dilihat Sasuke.

"Bagus ya ternyata pemandangan dari taman sini,_ ne_, Sasu-kun?"

"...Aa..."

"Sasu-kun..."

"Hm...?"

"Kaa-san tau kau kesal dengan sikap ayahmu. Kau tau sendiri kan, Tou-san memang orangnya keras seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, nak. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, layaknya seorang ayah pada anak bungsunya."

"Tch..." Respon Sasuke dengan dingin.

"_Nee, _Sasu-kun. Jangan begitu..." Ujar ibunya agak cemberut dengan sedikit canda.

"Okaa-san...aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Tou-san."

"_Hai, hai, wakatte iru_. Lagipula, Kaa-san kesini bukan untuk membicarakan Tou-san." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke-kun...Kaa-san ingin memberi tau padamu mengenai Kaori-chan."

"Kaori?"

"_Hai_. Kaori-chan pingsan seperti itu bukan karena alasan yang biasa."

"..."

Sasuke mulai merasakan suasana pembicaraan yang serius dan tampaknya akan menjadi berita yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"...Aa, okaa-san?"

"Kaori menderita kanker otak..."

"...!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, seketika menatap ibunya. Mikoto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan penuh sesal dan sedih, sebagai pembawa berita mengenai penyakit yang Kaori idap.

"...Kaa-san..."

"Hm...?"

"Apakah...penyakitnya sudah—"

"Stadium akhir, Sasuke-kun."

"...Apa? Tapi...kenapa—"

"Kenapa ia tidak pernah bilang? Tidak pernah mengeluh?"

"...!"

Sang ibu membaca anaknya sendiri seperti sebuah buku. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Ia tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Sasu-kun. Ia lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Kousuke-kun. Selama ini ia sering pergi kesini sendirian untuk kontrol mengenai perkembangan penyakitnya."

'A-Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Aku kan sering kesini untuk bertemu Sakura. Kenapa aku sampai tidak tau?! Kenapa Sakura yang bekerja disini-' Sasuke bergelut dalam hati.

"Kenapa Sakura sampai tidak tau?" Mikoto bertanya dengan senyum mengerti.

"K-Kaa-san..." Skakmat, lagi-lagi ibunya membaca pikiran pria muda itu.

"Kaori menyimpannya dengan sangat pintar dan rapi. Ia memang menginginkan dokter dan para pegawai lain yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya untuk tidak menyampaikannya pada Sakura, karena ia tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, dan jika ia tau, kau juga pasti akan mengetahuinya. Ia mengerti dan tau sekali mengenai hubunganmu dengannya, Sasu-kun. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kalian..."

Mikoto kembali tersenyum manis.

"...Kaa-san..." Sasuke memanggil lirih.

"Tenang, Sasu-kun. Semua ini hanya Kaori dan Kaa-san yang tau. Ibu tidak mungkin membiarkan semua ini sampai di telinga ayahmu. Bisa-bisa perang dunia III nanti." Ujar Mikoto dengan canda.

Sasuke tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Ia tampak sangat tidak berdaya di hadapan ibunya. Hanya ibunya lah yang mengerti keadaan dan perasaannya, tanpa disangka-sangka. Sasuke mulai menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar dengan menggertakkan giginya dan kedua telapak tangan mengepal, badan mulai gemetar.

"Sasu...kun..."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Mikoto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Putra bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya di pundak sang ibu.

"Oh, Sasu-kun...anak bungsuku..."

Mikoto terus memeluk Sasuke seraya mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

"Kaa-san...Sakura..." Terdengar suara Sasuke begitu lirih, berusaha terus menahan tangisnya.

"_Hai_... Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan, nak..."

Tak sanggup lagi terbendung, air mata mulai membasahi bahu sang ibu. Sasuke menangis tanpa suara di pundak ibunya, membalas pelukan dengan erat.

'Aku...aku hanya mencintai dan menyayangi Sakura, kaa-san...'

Sasuke hanya bisa berucap dalam hati...

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

Baju yang semalam basah kini sudah kering dan siap untuk dipakai. Aku mengganti baju Sasuke yang aku kenakan dengan bajuku sendiri. Duduk di meja makan, ditemani dengan secangkir coklat hangat, aku terus melihat ke arah jam tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Nafsu makanku tak kunjung muncul, resah menunggu kabar dari Sasuke. Kuambil HP dari dalam saku rok. Layarnya masih tidak menunjukkan adanya telepon atau minimal SMS masuk.

'Apa lebih baik aku telepon saja ya? Tapi...ah, tidak mungkin. Waktunya tidak tepat...'

Sakura masih bergelut dalam hatinya, menimang-nimang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Setelah menetapkan keputusan dalam hati, Sakura beranjak dari kursi meja makan, mengambil tasnya, dan kemudian keluar meninggalkan apartemen Itachi.

'Sebaiknya aku susul saja dia ke KMC. Aku harus tau keadaan Kaori...dan juga Sasuke...'

* * *

><p>[General POV]<p>

Gadis berambut pink melangkah memasuki Konoha Medical Center. Sesampainya ia di lobby rumah sakit, seorang gadis berambut biru langsung menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Sakura-san!"

"Ah, Hikari-san. Ada apa?"

"Tsunade-sama mencari-cari anda dari kemarin. Anda tidak kembali ke ruangan anda setelah makan siang sampai sekarang ini."

"Ah...iya. Maaf Hikari-san, aku tidak segera mengabarimu. Apakah..._shishou _m-marah?"

"Tampaknya tidak, Sakura-san. Ia lebih terlihat khawatir daripada marah. Oia, ini ada dokumen-dokumen baru yang perlu anda cek. Saya akan segera bawakan ke ruangan anda, Sakura-san."

"_Hai_. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Aku akan ke loker dulu mengambil jas kerjaku."

"_Wakarimashita_."

Hikari segera melangkah cepat menuju lift untuk pergi ke ruangan Sakura. Setelah Sakura ke loker untuk mengambil jas dokternya, ia segera menuju ruangan kerjanya untuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen tadi. Ditengah-tengah perjalanannya, Sakura melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri menunggu di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Sasori-kun!"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh pada Sakura, senyum lembut muncul di bibirnya.

"Hei..."

"Kau...sudah berdiri lama disini?"

"Emm...lumayan..."

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menghubungiku kalau kau ingin bertemu?"

"Aku lebih suka spontan, dan kejutan." Ujar Sasori menyeringai jahil.

"Ah, kau ini..."

Sakura memukul bahunya dengan canda. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mantan pacarnya itu.

"Maaf yaa, kau jadi lama berdiri seperti itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa ko. Mungkin aku seharusnya memang bilang dulu kepadamu akan kesini."

"Mmh, _daijoubu_. Aku suka kejutan." Sakura berkata dengan senyuman manis.

Sasori memandangi senyuman yang menghiasi bibir gadis berambut _bubble-gum_ ini. Hatinya benar-benar tidak mudah untuk luput dari gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Sakura..."

"Emh?"

"Bisa kita bicara di kafetaria?"

"_Hai_! Tentu saja, Sasori-kun."

Setelah Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk, keduanya berjalan pergi menuju kafetaria.

* * *

><p>Sasori dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di kafetaria. Sasori memesan <em>double espresso<em>, sedangkan didepan Sakura terdapat segelas _caramel cream frappucino_ sebagai minuman yang ia pesan.

"Kau tetap saja ya, menyenangi yang manis-manis." Ujar Sasori sambil menyeringai melihat pesanan gadis itu.

"Kau juga sama saja, senang dengan minuman yang sangat pahit dan aneh itu." Ujarnya dengan cemberut tapi penuh canda.

"Tapi orang yang meminumnya tidak pahit dan aneh kan? Justru sebaliknya, ya tidak, Saku-chan?" Sasori mengedipkan matanya.

"Iiih! Narsis!"

Sakura mencubit canda lengan Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu tertawa melihat reaksi gadis kesayangannya. Sakura juga kini ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Sasori. Setelah tawa mereka mereda, Sasori tiba-tiba berwajah serius. Sakura menyadari hal ini dan ekspresinya berubah dengan wajah orang yang siap mendengarkan.

"Sakura..."

"_Hai_?"

Sasori kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celananya. Kotak itu dilapisi bahan beludru berwarna merah marun. Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba mulai berdebar cepat lebih dari biasanya. Detakannya semakin keras ketika Sasori membuka kotak itu, meletakkannya di depan Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Sebuah cincin emas yang tengahnya dihiasi batu-batu permata berbentuk bunga sakura dan berwarna merah muda...benar-benar menggambarkan nama dirinya.

Berbagai perasaan tercampur aduk di dalam lubuk hati Sakura. Ada sedikit rasa senang, bingung, cemas, takut, ragu dan masih banyak lagi. Ia masih belum sanggup berkata apa-apa melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Sasori. Masih menunggu respon selanjutnya dari Sasori, Sakura hanya bisa memandangi cincin tersebut, dengan tangan tanpa sadar memegang baju di bagian jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

"Sakura..."

"_H-hai_?"

"Menikahlah denganku..."

"...!"

Sakura kini terbelalak menatap Sasori, terpaku diam dikursinya, masih belum sanggup berkata apapun.

"Aku tau mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan hal ini. Aku juga sebenarnya masih ragu dan tidak yakin pada awalnya. Tapi...keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu lagi, Sakura. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, hatiku tak bisa lepas darimu. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu dengan pria lain. Jadi kuputuskan...untuk segera mengatakannya..."

"..."

"Kau tidak harus jawab sekarang, Saku-chan. Kau bisa menjawabnya sesiap yang kau mau. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Yang penting, untuk sementara sampai kau mau menjawabnya, simpan saja dulu kotak ini denganmu."

"S-Sasori...kun..."

"Kalau kau sudah siap menjawab, segera hubungi aku ya. Kalau kau jawab iya, tolong pakai cincin ini. Kalau tidak, kau boleh mengembalikannya padaku..."

"Sasori-kun..." Sakura hanya bisa memanggil namanya lirih.

Dengan kepala agak tertunduk, Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat. Sasori selama ini...sejak dulu ketika masih pacaran hingga putus, ia tetap saja bersikap baik pada Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald _ini tau, Sasori tulus menyayanginya. Tapi pria yang sungguh-sungguh ia sayangi hanya satu orang, dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

"S-Sasuke...kun?"

Sasori kaget ketika mendengar nama yang dipanggil oleh Sakura. Ketika ia melihat gadis dihadapannya, ternyata ia sedang terbelalak melihat ke arah lain, tepat dibelakang Sasori. Ketika pria bermata merah kecoklatan itu membalikkan badannya, tak terlalu jauh berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

Wajah pria bernama Sasuke itu sangat datar. Tapi dapat dilihat dari tatapan matanya, penuh dengan emosi, terkejut, kesal, bingung, dan semua tercampur menjadi satu. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal keras, menunjukkan ia sedang menahan emosinya. Sasori menatap tajam pada Sasuke, siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi disana.

'Apa-apaan ini? ...Kotak merah marun, cincin, Sasori...dan Sakura? Apa maksud dari semua ini?!'

Sasuke berteriak marah dalam hatinya, dan siap untuk menghampiri mereka berdua...

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

Huwaaah, maaf yaa kalo end chapter ini agak-agak garing atau ga sesuai harapan. Pasti masih banyak banget yang harus aku jelaskan sebenarnya. Semoga kalian masih pada mau sabar menunggu yaa, huhu. T,T

Dan sekali lagi, maaf beribu-ribu maaf baru dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam karena baru bisa update. Ini bener-bener curi-curi waktu disela-sela masa skripsi, hahaha T.T

Like always, **kritik dan saran yang membangun** akan selalu aku butuhkan. So **NO FLAME **please :')

Ini dia balesan review untuk yang ga log-in. Buat yang log-in udah aku balas via PM =) :

- hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : Iyaa, gpp baru review juga. Udah review aja udah makasih bgt loh :3 Hehehe...iyaa ya, Sakura dilema bgt. Tapi jangan salah loh. Sebenernya Sasuke juga dilema Nanti pasti aku jelasin ko kenapa mereka menikah, dan kenapa Kousuke bisa lahir. Tapi harus sabar yaa :') Ikutin terus ya ;)

- Ninda Uchiharuno : Hehehe...pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? Makasih yaa review nya, dan ikutin terus ceritanya yaa

- VhiLvSasuSaku : Waaah, masa? Makasih yaa :') Tenaang...pasti happy ending ko. Aq tipikal orang yg ga sanggup liat sad ending soalnya, hahahaha :3 Makasih ya reviewnya n ikutin terus fanficnya, oks? ;)

- inai chan : Bwahhahahaha, parah yaa kamuu, udah baca lemon ternyata nuumpang di laptop orang, wkwkwkwk XD Iyaah, nantikan yah lemonyang lebih hot. Sementara ini mau agak fokus ke drama dan ceritanya dlu :') Thanx a lot atas reviewnya n ikutin terus yaa ;)

- BlackLily : Maaf ga bisa update cepat, huhuhu T,T Makasih yaa atas reviewnya. Ikutin terus ceritanya :')

- my boo : Asiiikk, ada reader baru! \( ^o^ )/ Maaf ya updatenya lama paraah :'( Tapi makasih bgt loh atas reviewnya. Stay tune yaa :')

- Ishila : Hai juga Ishila :D Makasih yaa, syukur bgt kalo kamu suka :') Iyaa...pasti mereka jadi ko kalo di fic aq. Aq ga sanggup sama sad ending :') Maaf yaa updatenya lama bgt. Maklum, lagi masa-masa skripsi ini, huhuhu T,T Makasih yaa reviewnya. Stay tune, okay? ;)

Makasih ya buat semua para readers & reviewers *peluk-peluk kalian semua*! Cerita ini masih berlanjut pastinya karena kalian! :DD

Ikutin terus n jangan lupa review yaa…! ^,^

#Sneak a peek on the next episode:

/./

"Jadi kau mau menikahinya?"

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan sembarang mengambil kesimpulan!"

"Kalau iya, baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa kembali ke kehidupan keluargaku yang normal dulu."

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu...Sasuke-kun?"

/./

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

"Ini tentang Sakura..."

"..."

/./

"Sakura-chan?"

"_Hai_, Mikoto-san?"

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"..._Hai_..."

/./

Stay tune yaa. Sayonara! Bye-bye! :3


End file.
